Foxhollow
by 1tT4k3sTw0
Summary: Prince Nicholas Wilde now has the Region of Foxhollow to rule. A fact he's...impartial about. But his royal life is turned upside down when he receives a gift with long ears and a cottontail. Romance, bloodshed, betrayal, tolerance, and more are in store for the predator and prey who are about to change history.
1. Chapter 1

The Tribute

Once upon a time, there was a vast and resourceful land. It was full of forests, and lakes, mountains and valleys. Naturally, the land was full of animals of all kinds, as time went by there came predators who decided they wanted specific acres of land for themselves and their families, through fighting and debating territories known as Regions came to be. Predator couples ruled each and were known as kings and queens they would protect and rule their territory and the other predators and prey that inhabited it until it was time to past it on to their children.

Many different Regions were founded and named, each unique with its own resources. And, naturally, many stories came from these Regions, epic tales of adventure, betrayal, danger, friendship, and love. While all respectable stories in their own right the tale we will be telling today is without a doubt one of the most peculiar but also one of the most memorable: The tale of a bunny and a fox.

Our story starts in the Region known as Foxhollow, an average sized territory flush with forests and vegetation; it had been many, many years since it had seen a bad harvest.

The rulers of this prosperous land were the royal Wilde family. The King and Queen, Maximillian and Amelia Wilde, had decided to retire and announced their son, Nicholas Piberius Wilde, would be taking the throne. The news brought other royals and citizens of Foxhollow to the castle.

The minutes before the coronation is where this grand tale of bravery, romance, and change, begins.

.

Nicholas Wilde was in every way, shape, and form: neutral.

He would not reject the crown of Foxhollow, his birthright. But he would be a liar if he said he was jumping off the walls, overjoyed at the thought of taking his parents' responsibility. It was odd, he had spent much of his childhood in stuffy study rooms, pouring over history books, sitting through dull meetings alongside his parents as they talked over trading and taxes, going to sleep with sore arms and legs after hours of sparring.

All those years, all that time, had led up to this moment, a day that was going to change his life. Yet all he could muster was an apathetic 'hmm'. Maybe he'd become more invested after he was crowned and had a few days to adjust to it all.

Nicholas turned around, fully clothed in his Region's colors: emerald and amethyst, as his bedchamber door was open, in stepping his mother who was dressed in her own royal garb.

Amelia Wilde's eyes and lips were decorated with both laughter and age lines, caused by years of running a kingdom and laughing at the eccentric quims of her husband and son. She smiled warmly at her child as she walked toward him, her green eyes the exact same shade as her kit's, were glittering with pride and tenderness.

"You look so handsome, dearest," she praised him, "And so regal."

He returned her smile, accepting the embrace she provided. "And you look stunning as always."

She giggled softly at him, stepping away, her tender grin now more humorous and messy, showing off her white fangs, "Don't you go wasting that charm on your mother, I already love you."

"No other woman is worthy of my praise," he smirked but it quickly dropped when Amelia gave him a pointed look. "No other woman is worthy of my praise," he repeated firmly.

"That's because you never look," his mother replied in a clipped tone. Her words made Nick's shoulders droop, they had had this very conversation weekly since the day he turned eighteen. "Mother it's not like I _need_ a queen to be a successful ruler. Look at King Lionheart, he is an eternal bachelor and is doing just fine on his own."  
Amelia's nose curled, revealing her opinion of the lion who was now in their throne room, a guest for Nicholas' coronation. "But so is King and Queen Otterton, which is more impressive considering they have one of the smallest Regions in the lands."

"You realize why, Mother? Because they are two mammals who, as you said, are ruling one of the smallest Regions known." He placed his paws on his hips, "Besides, those two are a good match because they married for love. Love doesn't happen after one conversation, it takes time."

"Yes, but you aren't even looking," the elder vixen pointed out. "Nicholas, you're father and I aren't getting any younger and I just hate the thought of leaving you by yourself with all of Foxhollow to run."  
Nicholas bit back another sigh, he could never banter long with his mother, "Let me get through this coronation first and then I'll look." He linked his arm with hers and headed toward the door, a relieved smile already across the vixen's face. "In fact if I spot any vixens as lovely as you then I'll even talk to her."

Amelia nodded in satisfaction as they left Nicholas' bedchamber. As he walked it didn't go unnoticed that he was leaving his room as a prince…and would be returning as a king.

.

Judith Hopps straightened up, rubbing the dirt covering her paws on her foggy grey skirt, her dress more rags than anything at this point.

The farm bunny was with a handful of her other siblings, having planted the last seeds for this harvest, she noticed how her brothers were filthier than she or her sisters, they truly did not mind looking the part of peasant. While Judith didn't mind having to work to live she knew that the animals of Foxhollow, the middle class and nobles and royalty(though the latter she knew she would never meet) would look down at her even more so if she was caked in dirt.

"We should be heading back," Rose, the eldest of the current group stated, her head turned up as she studies the darkening sky. Night would soon be upon them.

Rose's siblings made no arguments, walking across the rows and rows of not yet grown carrots as they made their way to the burrows that were their home. It was almost time for supper, their mother no doubt slaving away in the kitchen.

Judith was having a pleasant conversation with one of her younger sisters, Gwen, asking about a brush that had gone missing when they noticed a carriage.

It was a few yards away, passing the Hopps carrot fields as it dashed across the gravel path. The carriage was a beautiful color of sapphire, silver lining the doors and wheels. The black mare pulling it looked incredibly pompous and self-important. Adding that all together it wasn't hard for Judith to deduce that it was a royal carriage.

"Isn't that the emblem of the Riverway Region?" her brother George asked, pointing to a symbol of what looked to be an otter on the carriage door.

Rose nodded in confirmation, "Tonight is the coronation of Prince Nicholas."

"That's tonight?" Judith looked to her sister. She could recall a few mammals talking about the coronation on her last tri p to the last marke.t She had not paid much attention since buying apples had been of more importance in her eyes.

"Yes," Rose told her. "Poppa said he saw King Lionheart's carriage pass this morning, must have wanted to get there early to show a good impression."

"What is Prince Nicholas like?" the youngest of the current group, Agatha asked.

Her older siblings shrugged their shoulders, none had ever seen the prince. Years ago Judith had caught a glimpse of him as he visited town with his father, but once again food held more importance.

Suddenly Rupert, the youngest of the brothers there, shuddered, "When I hear about a new predator getting crowned I always get uneasy."  
George crinkled his nose, "This is the first coronation you've ever lived through." w

"Yeah but I've _heard_ of others. You know they crowned some real brutes before." He wrapped his arms around himself, "I heard some were even bloodthirsty." A few of the sisters joined his shivering at that word. It was a word whispered not only by the Hopps family but many a prey in many a Region. It was the reason they were always sure to lock their doors at night and give their predator neighbors a wide berth. You just never knew…

"And Prince Nicholas is a _fox_ ," Rupert hadn't stopped his fear mongering. "And we're _rabbits_! By nature we're born enemies. What's to stop him from sending his guards over to snatch us ad make rabbit stew?"

Agatha gasped in fright while Rose scowled. "I really do not think Prince Nicholas, or any predator, for that matter is going to make any stew-rabbit or otherwise. That hasn't happened in _centuries_."

Rupert didn't look convinced but by then they had arrived home and talk of bloodthirsty predators ceased. But one problem was replaced with another when they saw no smoke rising from the chimney of the dome of earth they called home. Their mother wasn't cooking…which could only mean something bad had happened.

They hurried inside, Rose sending the youngest away to the safety of their rooms and other siblings while Judith and George followed her to the kitchen.

There was a mob waiting for them. All crowded up before the kitchen doorway but none daring to even stick a whisker in. Judith's stomach twisted in dread but she forced herself through the mass, murmuring excuse me's and resorting to elbow shoving. She couldn't stay in the back of the crowd, not knowing what was going on. But when she had finally made it to the front of the group she wished she had.

The bane of the Hopps family existence stood at their kitchen table, before her parents: the red fox known as Gideon Grey.

He was a landowner, running the farms of the quaint village of Bunnyburrow. When the harvest came in he decided how much a famer's family got and where the rabbits sold the produce. And since he owned the burrow the Hopps' called home he made them pay a steep rent to stay there. Tragically it was a rent too steep for them to pay this month which was why the fox was polluting the kitchen with his stank musk now.

"We've given you all we can afford, sir," her father said, spreading his arms in an I-don't-know-what-else-to-do fashion, keeping himself firmly between his wife and the fox. "One of our little ones got sick and we needed an apothecary."  
"Yes, I heard ya the first time," Gideon replied, his lip curled to reveal the glint of fangs. "But that doesn't solve my problem, does it? I needed that money so I could buy a gift for the new king of Foxhollow. They could easily take these lands away from me-and you-if I don't stay in their good graces." He placed large, _clawed_ , paws on his hips, looking around the kitchen, unimpressed and disgusted. "I'd take something of yours as a gift but there's no way in hellfire he'd-" Gideon's long jaw shut as his eyes reached and stopped at Judith and the other rabbits watching the scene before them. Immediately the bunnies behind her scampered back but Judith forced her legs to remain still. She may have been terrified of Gideon, probably all foxes if she knew any others, but she refused to let him see, especially when he was looking straight at her, his blue eyes thoughtful.

Eventually his scowl pulled up into a nasty and deceitful grin fitting for a fox.

Gideon turned back to her parents, trying to appear pleasant. "I was wrong, you do have something of…average value." He pointed one claw at Judith. "Give me her and you'll be free from three months' worth of rent."

Her parents already frightened expressions morphed into ones of horror, Gideon might as well have bared his fangs and gone for their throat. "But-but," her father stammered, "Wha…"  
"Many prey were given as tributes to newly crowned royalty decades ago," the fox explained, his smile making the rabbits sick. "I'm sure soon to be King Nicholas will love this call to the old traditions."

"You can't!" Judith's mother finally spoke, her voice tight and fierce. "You will _not_ take my daughter all the way across Foxhollow as a _gift_ to an animal I've never met! Take me if you must have a tribute but Judith stays here."

Judith wanted to step forward, to tell her mother it was fine, but she could not, her legs were stone and her mouth was cotton. All she could image was what this fox prince looked like, acted like, she knew he was older, she could see a creaky old fox with graying fur, snarling and snapping at her, mouth wet with saliva as he tried to have a taste…

Gideon's eyes were dark as he glared down at the two. "You don't have a choice, either give your daughter up or your entire family will be homeless."

The conflicted expressions on their faces made Judith's stomach twist even more. Again she tried to say something but again nothing came out, she blinked and could see the prince rubbing his claws across her face and neck and chest as he skinned her alive.

Gideon must've been getting impatient and not wanting to deal with resistant rabbits because he added, "Surely you can save up money to buy her from the king? You do have three months to do so." He wrinkled his nose in distaste as he looked at Judith. "And I doubt she'll fetch a large price. I wish I could find a prey more presentable but beggars can't be choosers." His eyes slid to Mr. and Mrs. Hopps, "And you are beggars."

Judith could see it the moment her parents looked at her with heartbroken faces. She could see the self-disgust in their eyes. Judith wanted to tell them it was okay, she was a big bunny she could take care of herself, that they needed this home otherwise they'd die starving in the streets, but she couldn't. All she could do was see her innards falling out of her torn abdomen, blooding spray as the fox she was about to be given to ate her. She could only hope she survived until they collected the money.

Her father nodded, refusing to look at Gideon. Smug and satisfied he immediately grabbed Judy's arm and dragged her to the door. She bit her lip to keep from wailing, the fox's claws digging into her skin. She looked over her shoulder and reached her free paw out to her parents, wanting to say goodbye to them, to her siblings, wanting to get one good look at them in case this was the last she ever saw of her family, and her home.

Before the burrow door shut behind her she saw her mother fall to her knees in tears, and her father demanding that Gideon ask the prince how much it would take to get his daughter back. And then the door was shut and Judith was leaving her old life behind.

Gideon had his old cart parked near the burrow, his friend, a mule, ready to pull it. Unceremoniously the fox tossed Judith into the back of the carriage that was full of filthy hay and old crates.

"Get going," Gideon said to the mule, climbing onto the seat of the cart, "We have a lot of ground to cover and little time to do so."  
The mule obeyed, jogging away from the burrow, heading for the capital of Foxhollow. It was when the burrow, her home, disappeared from view that Judith snapped.

"No," she breathed, moving to jump out of the moving carriage, terror pumping through her veins and bringing tears to her eyes. "No, no, no, no!"

Gideon let out a snarl as he saw the rabbit trying to escape, he quickly grabbed her waist, claws digging through the worn fabric and painfully pricking her skin. Judith struggled against her captor, kicking and slapping at him as he pinned her down. "No, no, no!" she repeated over and over, her voice rising, becoming hysterical. But she wasn't strong enough to fend off Gideon who found some coarse rope in one of the crates and managed to tie her wrists and ankles.

"There, that should hold you," the fox growled, moving back to his seat leaving the bunny lying on her side. Judith could feel her body shaking, her tears staining her fur and dampening the hay, she felt like her thumping heart would burst through her chest. Helplessness and dread weighed her soul down as they headed to the Foxhollow castle which would soon be known as Judith Hopps' grave.

.

King Nicholas Wilde stood between his parents as he was greeted by both royals and nobles who offered him well-wishes and praise.

He had to fight back a smirk as King Lionheart of the Kingsland Region hammed it up, exclaiming how both their lands would prosper together as brothers in bond. When he finally stepped away for the next well-wisher Nicholas noticed his mother rolling her eyes.

King and Queen Otterton were much simpler, smiling up at Nicholas and offering him the best of luck. Queen Otterton told him she had brought him a few jewels native to Riverway, adding teasingly that it was a good way to catch a fair lady's eye. Nicholas smiled politely and thanked her, ignoring his mother's pointed smile while his father chuckled behind his paw.

"I think it's time to mingle," former King Maxmilian decided as their last well-wisher departed. "Emmit brought some of his finest dishes and I _must_ try a few." He patted his son on the back, smiling proudly at him before walking across the room to the buffet that waited for him.

Amelia let out a small sigh of strained fondness, "You're father was wasted as a king, he should've been a court jester." She smiled at her son, "You have fun, talk with animals and get to know them. You're their king now."

Nicholas smirked at her, "And talk to a couple of vixens."  
She returned the playful grin, "My kit's so smart."

Nicholas separated from his mother, looking for a specific mammal. It didn't take long to find him; his eternally furious personality always granted him a lot of personal space.

Sir Ele Finnick, a noble fox that found his riches instead of being born into it like most, was the one animal in the world Nicholas considered his friend; having known him since he was a kit and the fennec was a street urchin.

Finnick was leaning against the wall, directly under a tapestry that showed the first Wilde claming the Foxhollow Region as his own. He held a half empty goblet of wine, swirling the red liquid around, his brown eyes looking down into the glass's contents.

When Nicholas' shadow fell over him the fennec looked up and smirked, "Good evening, Your _Majesty_."

Nicholas playfully narrowed his eyes, "If it isn't my favorite street rat."

Finnick snorted in a very un-regal way before turning his eyes to the crowd around them, "Quite a party."

"Isn't it," Nicholas followed his friend's gaze.

"So, how does it feel knowing you can behead anyone you wish," the fennec smiled evilly, baring his small but sharp teeth.

Nicholas gave his friend a droll look, "There is something so very wrong with you, Finnick. But to answer your question I'm more worried over finding a vixen to appear my mother than running the Region."

Finnick laughed, it came out raspy, "You _would_ be more stressed over that."

"I've spent my entire life getting ready to be king, not finding a suitable queen," the red fox reminded his friend.

"Well, better get to hunting," Finnick waved his goblet carrying paw toward the crowd.

Nicholas studied the party goers, picking out the vixens and trying to figure out which one he should approach, he knew he wouldn't be rejected by any-none would dare reject a king. But that was the problem, wasn't it? Many women would look at him and only see a crown.

Finnick must've caught his friend's hesitation because he spoke once more, "What about Lady Winter? She's a good catch, smart and kind, _and_ attractive."

Nicholas studied the artic fox who was having a pleasant conversation with Queen Otterton. He had spoken with her before, whenever her family visited the castle or when he walked the streets of the capital. He supposed he could at least _try_ to talk to her, see if they could find some common ground to bond over.

"Wish me luck," Nicholas told the smaller fox beside him before heading toward the vixen.

He was halfway across the room when a scream split the air, sending everyone's fur on edge.

Nicholas whirled around toward the large doors of the room, wondering if the castle was under attack but instead the door opened to see a husky red fox in dirty peasant clothing walking in, dragging a bound rabbit behind him.

The nobles of the room exchanged confused silence as Nicholas remembered he was king and it was up to him to figure out what was going on. He marched over to the fox and the rabbit, the latter having been released and fallen to her knees.

"May I help you?" Nick asked the peasant.

"Ah!" the plump fox exclaimed, bowing dramatically to him. "King Nicholas, it is an honor to meet you I am Gideon Grey, I manage the fields of Bunnyburrow."

"Oh, I see," Nicholas replied, remembering that Bunnyburrow was one of the most prosperous fields in all of Foxhollow. "It is a pleasure to meet you."

"The pleasure is all mine, Sire," Gideon Grey gushed. "I'm afraid I can't stay long, but I wanted to bring you a gift for your coronation." He stepped back and indicated to the rabbit, "I've brought you a tribute."

Nicholas finally got a good look at the bunny. She was dressed in an old gray dress that was caked with dirt, her ankles and wrists tied, her gray fur matted and ears drooped across her back. She was staring up at him with violet eyes that popped in contrast to her fur, said eyes were full to the brim with terror as she stared up at him, unblinking. Nicholas noted this was the closest he had ever been to a rabbit.

"Tribute?" he echoed, confused.

"It is an old-tradition for royalty to receive prey tributes on their coronation," Gideon Grey explained.

Nicholas narrowed his eyes at the rabbit who seemed to shrink into herself, her body shivering like she was in a blizzard instead of a warm space. He could vaguely recall reading about such a tradition but it hadn't been performed in years and Nicholas couldn't help it, he glanced over his shoulder to seek advice from his parents. But he received none, his father going back to his meal and his mother turning away.

So Nicholas decided it would be rude to not accept the gift, as bizarre as it was. He turned back to Gideon Grey with a polite smile, "Thank you, it is much appreciated."

The fox smiled proudly, "It was no trouble at all, Your Highness."

"Guards," Nicholas spoke to the two antelopes standing by the doors, "Please take my…tribute, to my bedchamber along with the other gifts."


	2. Chapter 2

Claws and Teeth

King Nicholas's bedchamber was much bigger than the room Judith shared with her siblings.

Instead of making a circle it formed a perfect rectangle. Where the walls floor and ceiling of the burrow consisted of dirt, this consisted of gray brick.

At her left was a large four poster bed covered in deep reds, on her right was a large fireplace that already had a roaring inferno lighting up the room. Beside the fireplace was a small and comfy looking couch.

Across from Judith, on the other side of the room, were two large glass doors that led out into a miniature balcony where beyond you could see the fields, forests, and even a few lakes, of Foxhollow.

And in the middle of the room, atop a intricately detailed rug, sat a pile of presents, coronation gifts for the brand new king. And Judy belonged in that pile of objects.

Though she suspected she'd fit in soon enough.

Still bound she was roughly pushed into the chamber by one of the antelope guards, causing her to trip and fall to her knees next to the gifts. The antelopes shut the door behind them.

Now all Judith had was her terrified, sporadic thoughts to keep her company. And they kept jumping from her home, to her mourning family that she would probably never see again, to the glass case above the fireplace that held an antique looking sword; to the king she had just met.

Nicholas Wilde was younger than she had thought, his russet fur had been well-groomed, the green eyes that had stared at her with confusion then indifference striking. He hadn't _looked_ like he would want to hurt her…but she shouldn't let herself relax. It could have been a trick to make her let her guard down so she didn't try to run when he went for her throat. Judith swallowed past the lump in her throat, her limbs shivering.

Suddenly the chamber door opened, Judy jolted to attention, her heart hammering, expecting it to be the king.

But no, it was…a sheep?

An ewe, dressed in the blue dress of a castle servant and a bell around her neck, walking into the bedchamber like it was her own. When her bored eyes met Judith's she halted in her steps, blinking a few times as if it took her a moment to register what she was seeing.

And then she spoke, "Those guards were telling the truth."

"H-huh?" Judy stammered, wondering what the sheep was doing in the king's chamber. She wondered if she too was a present to the fox.

"They told me the king had received a bunny for a coronation gift," the sheep explained walking over, examining Judith. "I just didn't believe them."

"I'm afraid it's true," she tried to keep her voice from coming out as a terrified moan. "I had to become a gift to the king so my family wouldn't become homeless."

"Hm," the sheep replied in a disinterested tone. She had a feather duster in hoof and was cleaning up the corners of the room, Judy watched her.

"Are you a maid?" she asked the ewe.

"Unfortunately," the sheep groaned. "You can call me Bellwether."

The rabbit nodded, "I'm Judith Hopps."

Bellwether didn't clean for long, eventually placing her feather duster on the floor and walking over to examine the array of gifts. "Well, Judith Hopps, I am afraid your luck has officially run out."

Her words sent Judith's ears falling to her shoulders, her eyes widening in fright. If her wrists weren't bound she would rub them across her arms, she couldn't help but imagine claws grazing across her flesh.

"What is he going to do with me?" Judith asked in a frightened whisper.

Her terror had Bellwether looking up from a wrapped gift box, giving the bunny a funny look. She shrugged, "I haven't the faintest idea. But no need to be so horrified, we're prey. Our luck runs out sooner or later." She opened a box, despite that it belonged to King Nicholas, and pulled out a tapestry of a fox being crowned. Without further ado Bellwether ripped it in half with a satisfied sneer.

"We're prey living in a predator world."

Judith gasped in dismay, couldn't the sheep be beheaded for destroying the king's property. "Why did you do that?" she asked, breathless with fright.

"It's my coping mechanism," the sheep stated proudly. "It's how I handle living under the clawed feet of the sharp-teethed."

"But won't he found out what you did?" Judith wondered. Or worse, would Nicholas assume his new gift did it?

"Not if I throw it in the fire," Bellwether replied, doing exactly that. She wiped her hooves together in an accomplished manner, watching the beautifully designed tapestry burn. "He hasn't looked through his presents. He won't even know it ever existed."

The sheep turned to Judith, apparently finally noticing the rope binding the rabbit. "I imagine he wouldn't be _overly_ pleased when he finds you unbound." She walked over and knelt beside the rabbit, starting to untie the ropes around her wrists, "Are you a runner? I won't stop you, just curious."  
Judith wanted to say yes, that as soon as she was free she would run out of that unlocked door and not stop until she made it back to Bunnyburrow, to the loving arms of her family. But then she imagined King Nicholas hunting his new possession down, dragging her back, maybe even taking a few of her siblings along for the fun of it. And even if the king didn't, even if he didn't care if she ran away, she would have to worry about Gideon Grey. If she went home Gideon Grey would throw the Hopps family out into the cold.

Judith shook her head, she would not be running anywhere.

Bellwether didn't seem surprised by that, stepping back once Judith's wrist were free. She turned back to the gifts while the bunny untied her ankles.

Judith stood up, her legs cramped and numb from the long carriage ride there, she looked around the room, despite herself she ended up admiring the room. It really was beautiful, fit for a king. Speaking of…

"When will King Nicholas return?" she asked the sheep who found a box of sweets, she placed them in the bosom of her dress, her wool hiding its rectangular shape.

"I don't know," Bellwether replied. "And I really couldn't care less." She looked back at Judith, "But you should probably stay in here all the same, until the fox decides what to do with you."  
"You're leaving?" Judith asked in horror as she watched the sheep head to the door.

"I'm going to eat these sweets then go to bed," Bellwether replied. She glanced over her shoulder, "I bring the fox his breakfast. I'll see you in the morning."

 _But I could be dead by then_ , Judith bit her tongue to keep from screaming the words. Watching, silent save for her pounding heart as Bellwether closed the door behind her. Judith was left with her blood-drenched fantasies once again.

.

The coronation party was over, the guests bidding farewell as they headed to their own homes. Amelia and Maxmilian had gone off to bed but Nicholas was in no hurry to return to his bedchamber. Not when there was a tied up rabbit waiting for him.

Instead he sat in the kitchen with Finnick, both enjoying mugs of ale while the red fox talked of his dilemma: "What am I suppose to do with a _rabbit_? Why did that farmer even bother bringing her?"

"He wants sucker up to you just like every other gift giver you've met tonight," Finnick informed before taking a large swig of his drink.

"It's been years and _years_ since prey were given as coronation gifts," Nicholas reminded his friend. "I can't even recall what royalty did with them."

"Lucky for us both I actually remember what I read," Finnick replied, "Ready for a history lesson?"

"Wait," Nick took a long sip of his ale. "Go on then."

"Most prey were used as personal helpers," Finnick began. "They'd clean the royalty's room; hold up the trail of their dresses and capes so they wouldn't drag in the dirt, little things like that."

"But others?" Nicholas inquired.

Finnick bore an uncomfortable expression, "Some were used as…to put it in a light-hearted term: scratching posts."

Nicholas flinched at the words, "How's that light-hearted?"

"Fine, some were abused, frequently, by the predators that owned them, for fun. And since they were above the law they didn't get punished, even when the prey died. Do you remember reading about King Lionheart's ancestor: Skar?"

Nicholas nodded, that lion had been nothing more than a tyrant and both Kingsland and it's neighboring Regions had let out a breath of relief when he fell in battle.

"He had a flock of sheep he kept in a cell, whenever he was stressed he let his aggression out on them. He'd run his claws across their faces, scar them, and he didn't bother to bath them so their blood was stained in their wool."

Nicholas shuddered in revulsion, "I'm not going to do that to the rabbit."

"No, you won't," Finnick replied. "And of course you won't do the _other_ thing prey were sometimes used for so there's no point bringing it up."

The fennec's words had Nicholas's brows narrowing in curiosity, "It can't be as bad as using a prey as…a scratching post."

"It isn't its just…unusual, not something predators do often."

"Finnick," Nick grumbled in annoyance, "Don't make me go to the castle's library and hunt down a history book. I've already done my time in there."

Finnick snickered, his eyes glinting with dry humor. "Fine, _Your Highness_. There were times, though rare, that prey became consorts to royalty."

The words had Nicholas pricking his ears up, " _Consorts_?"

"Or a mistress…a harem if there was more than one…whatever word you prefer."

"I don't prefer any of them!" Nicholas replied, pressing his ears back against his skull and his tail bristling. "I'm not making that rabbit my mistress!"

"It's not any of my business what you do with her," Finnick replied, chuckling at his friend's flustered expression. "I'm just telling you what kings before you have done." He took another swig of his ale.

Nicholas guzzled an even larger amount.

.

An hour or so later Nicholas finally found his way back to his chamber, more than a little sloshed. Stepped inside his mind was full of scratching posts and mistresses as he made it to his wardrobe, pulling off his coronation cape and shirt as he did so.

He had thrown his wardrobe open with much fanfare, humming a tune that had played at his party while he decided which of his evening wear he desired.

"Ex-excuse me?"

The soft voice made Nicholas jump and whirl around; blinking to clear his fuzzy vision to see it was the bunny who had spoken. He had forgotten she was sent here.

She crawled out from under his couch, her lowered ears slightly red as if she was flustered, and her violet eyes big with fear.

"Were you hiding under my couch?" his voice was slightly slurred.

The rabbit shrunk into herself, "I didn't know what else to do. I'm not sure were I'm supposed to sleep."

Nicholas snorted rudely, "There's a couch _right there_." He pointed to said object before turning around and pulling out one of his night shirts, he threw it over his head without bothering to take off his breeches.

He moved toward his bed but the bunny's voice stopped him, it was still quiet, frightened: "Sir?"

He glanced back at her, she still looked like she wanted to hide, but along with the fear in her eyes there was curiosity. "What are you going to do with me?"

Nick's eyes narrowed at her words, he took a step forward, "What am I going to do with you?"

She flinched when he stepped forward, and it annoyed the fox, incredibly so. "What do you think I'm going to do with you?" he growled the question.

The rabbit just looked at him, her eyes brimming with fright and melancholy and it made Nick's insides twist with discomfort and anger. He had done nothing to earn this rabbit's fear…at least not yet.

He smiled his alcohol-addled mind sure to show off his sharp teeth as he did so, he walked over to the rabbit who stepped back as far as she could go, the back of the couch bringing her to a halt.

Nicholas knelt to be at eye level with the rabbit, "I actually asked the same question to a friend of mine. What did a king do when given a prey as a tribute?"

She slammed her eyes shut as Nicholas leaned closer, his breath rustling her whiskers. "I could make you my own little servant. Though as a new king odds are a stress reliever would be more useful." His eyes narrowed, becoming green slits, "There are two kinds of ways I could do this." He lifted a claw and traced it along her jaw line, making the rabbit let out a small squeak of fright. "I could sharpen my claws on your bones. I bet that's what you expect; I bet you think I'm going to eat you."

The rabbit forced her eyes open to meet his gaze, "A-aren't you?" she asked softly, breathlessly.

"Maybe," his claw lifted her chin up and he leaned even closer, his nose bumping against hers. "But I was told prey were sometimes taken as consorts as well."  
The bunny's eyes bulged and Nicholas could no longer keep up the façade. He pulled away, bursting into drunken laughter. "Too bad for me," he said between bursts of mirth, "That not only do you smell like dirt you're also one of the ugliest things I've ever seen." He stood up and tripped over to his bed, shaking his head as he continued to chuckle.

Nicholas threw one of his many pillows to the rabbit, the lacy mound smacking her stunned face. Still grinned Nicholas crawled under his covers, curling into himself. In a matter of seconds his conscious slipped away, leaving behind a rattling, drunken, snore.

.

The smell of hot food roused Judith, her eyes blinking open and her stomach grumbling.

It was amazing she got any sleep last night, after the fox's threats, she was only half sure he was only joking. Not wanting to sleep on the cold stone floor she had dared to lie on the bed, resting her head on the pillow the fox had thrown at her.

The rest of the night was spent listening to the snores of the fox and his words running over and over through her brain until finally, exhaustion had her nodding off.

But now she sat up, the couch was much comfier than the floor she slept in at the burrows, and saw Bellwether walk in, carrying a tray of steaming bread, cheese, and a handful of blueberries, along with a drink that carried the scent of honey.

Bellwether smirked at Judith before walking toward Nicholas's bed, placing the tray on his bedside table. "Your Highness," she spoke loudly, "Your breakfast."

Nicholas had flinched at the sheep's volume. "I hear you, Bellwether. What's my morning schedule?"

"Nothing yet, Your Highness," Bellwether replied.

"Then I'm going to spend the morning sleeping off this hangover," Nick burrowed further into his pillows.

"As you wish," Dawn said in an uncaring tone, heading toward the door.

"Bellwether," Nicholas's voice halted her. "Take the rabbit with you."

Judith's ears popped up in surprise, she looked to the sheep who seemed just as surprised. "And do what with her?" Bellwether asked.

Nicholas lifted his paw and waved it in an uncaring fashion, "Feed her, bath her, put her in a dress with less patches, make her help you with her chores, I don't care, just get her out of here. I can't sleep with her fear stinking up my room."

Judith's ears flushed but she didn't hesitate to follow Bellwether out of the room, letting out a sigh of relief when they walked out into the hallway.

"He's crazy," Judith whispered in fright as Bellwether shut the chamber door. She didn't look surprised by the rabbit's words as she led her down the hall. "What did he do?"

"He-he threatened to _eat_ me," Judith moaned in fright, "Or m-make me his mistress!"

Bellwether threw her head back and laughed, "Oh I wouldn't take those words to heart. Nicholas obviously had a keg or two before going to sleep."

Judith did recall the smell of ale on his breath, "So…he's usually kinder?"

"Oh no, he's still a complete ass. I'm partly convinced his mother had an affair with a mule. But he doesn't make the habit of 'eating' prey if you understand me."

Judith did and the words made her ears flush red once again.

"So," Bellwether changed the subject, "Is there anything specific you want to do?"

"I really need to relieve myself," Judith admitted, pressing her legs together.

.

After Judith handled that pressing matter she told the sheep she was also starving, having not even eaten dinner before she was taken from her home. Bellwether informed her she was about to attend breakfast too and led the rabbit to the kitchens.

Judith had to hold back a moan as the scent of doughy bread and steaming vegetables filled her nostrils, though she was less pleased to see that some of the kitchen staff was predators.

Bellwether and Judith got plates that had slices of bread and cabbage soup, Judith unable to help snatching a few baby carrots. They sat at an empty table, away from the other servants enjoying their breakfast. Judith took a few moments to scarf down the bread and carrots before starting a conversation with Bellwether.

"Would it be okay if I helped you with your chores?" she asked the sheep. "I really don't want to go back to that room."

Bellwether smirked at her pitiful tone, "I won't say no to an offer of help, it'll get my job done quicker. But first we are going to get you bathed and in a dress that fits the castle."

"Who's your friend, Bellwether?" a new friendly voice spoke up.

Judith looked up and nearly jumped out of her seat to see a chubby cheetah standing by their table, smiling widely all his sharp teeth on display.

Bellwether nodded to the cheetah who was adorned in the outfit of a baker, "Clawhauser, this is Judith. She's the king's new…guest."

What an amusing term to use but she supposed until Nicholas decided what to do with her there was no other way to put it besides words like 'gift' or 'tribute'.

"Hello there," Clawhauser friendly smile grew, "I heard the king got a bunny but I didn't think you'd be so adorable."

Judy cringed, never liking that term of endearment from animals that weren't rabbits. It made her feel more inferior than usual. But if she was being fair she doubted that was the cheetah's intent.

So she forced a polite smile on her lips, "A pleasure to meet you."

.

It took Judith and Bellwether longer than expected to leave the kitchen, after finishing their breakfast Clawhauser, who had announced himself as the castle's head baker, refused to let them leave. He had to show them his latest sweets, introduce Judith to the other cooks, and made the rabbit promise to come visit him.

By the time she followed the sheep out of the kitchen Judith was pretty positive she had involuntarily made a friend out of a predator.

Bellwether led the bunny downstairs to the bath area, not wanting to fetch the necessary buckets of hot water to fill one of the servants' tubs she simply handed Judith a wet rag for her to wash of the dirt caked in her fur. While Judith did that the sheep fetched an old servant's dress that was purple.

"May as well look nice while slaving away to spoiled predators," the sheep stated, throwing the dress to Judith who swiped to catch it before it hit the ground. Unlike her other dress this one was in better condition, no patches or dirt stains could be seen. Slipping it over her head she found it draped over her shoulders an inch and it completely covered her feet. She held up the skirts so she wouldn't flinch as she followed Bellwether to the laundry room.

"We're fetching the clothes for the castle's apothecary," Bellwether told her, picking up a basket and indicating to Judith to grab the one beside it.

Arms full of fresh smelling linen she followed Bellwether up one of the towers of the castle, she had met an apothecary in town but she had heard the Wilde family had a personal one who intended to the royal family, nobles, and their servants.

The room was full of medicines, the air thick with herbs. Judith swallowed when she saw the apothecary, sitting at a desk and writing furiously. It was a jaguar.

"Good morning, Manchas," Bellwether greeted politely, placing the basket of laundry by the bed, Judith did the same. "Here is your clothes."

"Thank you," the jaguar said distractedly, still scribbling. The two females made their way toward the door when Manchas shot his head up, nose twitching; he turned to look a them. Judith started when she saw that one of his eyes was sealed shut by three nasty look claw marks. His one working eye widened in surprise, "So the rumors were true. King Nicholas was given a rabbit as tribute."

Judith tried for a polite curtsy, "Pleased to m-meet you, sir. My name is Judith."

Manchas looked her up and down before turning back to his parchment, "Some mammals will do anything to please royalty." With that final mutter he went back to work and Bellwether pulled Judith out of the room.

The rest of the day was spent similar to that, Judith helped Bellwether with her chores whilst being introduced to random servants of the castle, thankfully not all of them were predators. Though she had to admit the prey to leave the biggest impact were the gardeners known as Bucky and Prong. One could hear their fervent arguments from across the castle.

Judith spotted Nicholas only once; they passed an open door that looked like a meeting room, the fox pouring over a large piece of parchment, muttering something to a lynx who wore the clothes of a merchant. A guard spotted her peeping and closed the door with a disgusted snort. Though the rabbit had no qualms with staying away from the fox, even if last night had just been a joke it didn't ease her fears of living with him. A cruel trickster would be no less likable than a bloodthirsty or lecherous, beast.

But the sun went behind the trees and with it Judith's luck.

"Thank you for all your help," Bellwether told the rabbit as they stopped before the king's bedchamber. "I will see you tomorrow."

"Can't I stay in your room tonight?" Judith begged, not wanting to go back into that dreadful room.

The sheep smirked, "I live in the servants quarters, trust me, it's crowded enough as it is. You wouldn't be comfortable."

Bellwether was wrong; a crowded place was probably the one thing that could ease her nerves as she had slept in cramped rooms since the day she was born. But the sheep kept talking before Judith could say such. "Besides, Nicholas didn't say you could move to the servants' quarters. Best to stay here until he decides where to keep you… I like you Judith, but I'm not going to risk the new king's anger for you." With those final words she opened the door and urged the rabbit in, closing the door behind her.

The first thing Judith noticed was that the room was empty, her bones sagged in relief. The second thing she noticed was a new piece of furniture. Curious she stepped toward where it stood by the fireplace, her jaw going slack.

It was a bed fit for a rabbit.


	3. Chapter 3

The Stormy Woods

Nicholas was facing a new emotion he had not felt in years: Guilt.  
It was awful. But it had been swimming through his insides since after he had successfully slept off his hangover.

While getting dressed for his first day as king his thoughts weren't full of rules and regulations, trading and selling, wars and famine. It was on last night.

He had been a complete and cruel ass to the rabbit. Yes, he had been sloshed but that was hardly an acceptable excuse to scare her like he did. Nicholas had never seen himself as an overly kind fox but it had been low of him to mock her fear of him, he was no better than predators who purposely scared prey.

He let out a groan and walked out of his room. As he did his duties thoughts of the rabbit haunted his head, it took him a moment to realize he wanted to find a way to apologize to her, if only to get rid of this awful guilt hanging over him. So during lunch he asked a couple of servants to see if there was a rabbit sized bed in the servants quarters and if there was to sent it to his room. The servants did so, by their expressions he knew they were wondering why the rabbit was getting a place in his bedchamber but both knew better than to ask questions.

The act of charity had eased his guilt and he managed to go about the rest of his day without interruption. His parents had turned in early so he didn't have to worry about his mother badgering him with questions about what he would do with the prey that had plagued his thoughts for a good half of the day.

When he finally returned to his bedchamber the rabbit was in the bed, curled into herself and fast asleep. The guilt eased a bit more as he wordlessly got ready for bed.

Hours later he awoke with a yawn and stretch, noticing the rabbit was still asleep. He walked into his bath chamber and started to get ready for another day. When he walked out with freshly washed fur and his royal garbs on he blinked in surprise to see the rabbit was waiting for him.

She still cringed under his look, "I-I wanted to say t-thank you, for the bed…b-before you left." Showing gratitude to the fox was obviously not the easiest thing she had ever done.

Nicholas shrugged, "It was not befitting for someone who lives in the Foxhollow to sleep on a couch or floor."

"I-I suppose not," she replied softly, the confusion leaving her eyes. She believed that was the reason he had given her the bed and it was…partly.

"What do you call yourself, rabbit?" he asked out of the blue.

Her eyes widened but she quickly answered, "Judith Hopps…your Highness."

"Hmm," Nicholas hummed.

There was a knock on the door, "Your Highness, are you awake?"

"Yes, Wolford," Nicholas answered the guard. "What is it?"

"We've just received a message that Queen Shenzi will be arriving for a visit."

The fox bit back an irritated snarl; he had met the hyena, ruler of the Grinningvale Region, before. She was always trying to get on animal's bad sides, hiding her intent behind smiles and jokes, the last time she had visited was two years ago and she had tried to convince his parents to barter with some of Foxhollow's most bountiful land. No doubt she was coming to try the same with Nicholas.

"I'll be there in a moment," he called to the guard then looked down at the rabbit who had listened quietly.

"Today is going to be busier than I planned," he informed her. "Help Bellwether again and tonight we'll decided what to do with you." The bunny looked frightened by his final words but Nicholas ignored it.

He walked over and opened the door, ushering her to go before him, she obeyed but with reluctance. When she finally passed him, keeping her eyes on the floor and her muscles tensed, he closed the door behind them and got ready to deal with a very annoying, for lack of a better term, bitch.

.

When Judith told Bellwether who was coming the sheep took pity on her and sent her to the gardens, away from anywhere Shenzi might stalk. There was no telling how the hyena would react to Nicholas's tribute but it was positive it wouldn't be good.

Judith didn't argue, the large garden was easily the most beautiful thing of the Wilde castle and it reminded her of home.

Bucky and Prong had no qualms with getting Judith to do one of the more hated jobs of gardening: the weeding.

The rabbit crawled through the gardens, finding and pulling out weeds that snuck in between the roses and tulips. But as she did so Judith couldn't help but she herself as the weed, getting violently ripped away from the Hopps family. The thought made her stomach sick.

 _But it was for the best_ , she reminded herself as she walked deeper into the garden's thick hedges and bushes and trees, leaving the sight of Bucky and Prong who were busy arguing as usual. _Everyone's safe now._

 _And it wasn't like you fit in anyway_.

The sudden thought stalled Judith. She fit in with her family, _right_? She tried comparing herself to her mothers and sisters; she recalled that Rose was currently being courted by a rabbit from the Leap family farm not too far away from the Hopps burrow.

Judith had never been crazy over the thought of marrying a rabbit and leaving her family, she wasn't against the thought of romance she just….wasn't interested.

But Judith knew the one time she truly stood one amongst her many, many siblings was when she was a child. She had wanted to be different, she hadn't wanted to guard the farm she had wanted to protect it from bandits, she wanted to stand up against any arrogant predator that tried to take her family's livelihood and that included Gideon Grey and Nicholas Wilde. Her paw trailed up to caress her cheek, she winced; things were different now.

Judith slipped into some hedges, feeling sharps branches poke at her dress as her nose twitched, trying to hunt any more hidden weeds. Poking her head out on the other side of the bush to come face to face with the wall that was wrapped around the garden, shutting it off from the rest of the Region, and it had a hole in it.

Judith crawled out of the hedge to get a better look at the hole, it wasn't large, an area of stone having crumbled away due to time and negligence.

She peered through it and noticed two things, one was that on the other side of the wall stood a forest and a trail that led to the villages, the other thing she noticed was that it was just big enough for her to slip through.

She could escape.

Judith hesitated, not knowing if she wanted to risk it. But then she remembered what King Nicholas had told her that morning, that tonight he would figure out what to do with her. It was cruel of her, she knew, to assume the worst after he had actually given her the bed, the only bed she had ever had. But he could've been trying to trick her, trying to make her let her down guard for…whatever he planned to do with her. Judith just couldn't trust him.

"Rabbit?" Bucky's voice spoke as he made his way toward her through the hedges and that made up Judith's mind.

She slipped through the hole and ran just as Bucky came up behind her.

"What are you doing?" he called through the hole too big enough to fit through, "Get back here! You can't leave!"

 _Watch me_ , Judith thought to herself, dashing away from the castle wall. She looked to the trail that would take her back to Bunnyburrow. She longed for her family but she knew she could still not go, not with Gideon Grey there. So instead she turned left and headed toward the woods, not knowing those specific woods passed the territory of Foxhollow.

.

Nicholas watched as Queen Shenzi sipped daintily from her cup of mead, sitting across from the fox at the dinning table. Next to Nicholas sat his mother who wanted to be by her son's side to offer him confidence until he got the knack of being king.

The hyena sat with her advisor who also happened to be her brother, behind her stood a handful of guards she had brought along with him. Nicholas kept his guards outside the door, it was a show of confidence showing the queen that he held no fear of her turning on him in _his_ castle.

Shenzi placed the cup down and smiled sweetly at Nicholas, it didn't fool the fox for a second. "So, Nicholas, how is life as a king?"

"Average," Nicholas replied, his eye lids drooped and his entire posture bored.

Shenzi chuckled softly, "What a shame, there's nothing I hate more than a dull life."

"I couldn't say I agreed," the fox's eyes narrowed, suspicious that she'd use his words to pick a fight. "So what do I owe the pleasure of your company, my lady?"

"Oh, you can call me Shenzi," the hyena waved away his formality. "And I came to tell you of something amazing I found out. You see, I was going through some old archives of my ancestors and read about a holy object. I was curious on why it wasn't in our treasury and after a little more digging I found out my great, great, great, grandfather had been traveling with it when he was visiting Foxhollow. Tragically when he was returning home he was ambushed by vicious bandits near the Nectar Forest and killed…his body was retrieved but not the object."

Nicholas could at least appreciate she didn't waste much time in getting to her point. "I am sorry to heart that."  
"I have reason to believe said object is still near Nectar Forest and I was hoping you would let some of my soldiers search for it."  
Nicholas noticed his mother's tail bristling under her chair but he smiled at the hyena, "I would hate to leave something with such history rotting in the woods. But no need to inconvenience your soldiers, give me a description and my soldiers would be more than happy to search for you."

He noticed Shenzi's eye twitch but her smile stayed in place, "That is a very generous offer but…forgive me but I'm not completely comfortable with mammals of Foxhollow putting their paws on an object sacred to us of Grinningvale."

Ignoring the obvious insult the wheels in Nicholas's head turn, trying to figure out a solution that the hyena couldn't resist instead of out right saying no, he would not let her soldiers roam Nectar Forest. This was all a ploy to get into Foxhollow territory, she might as well openly admit that she planned on taking his land from him.

But before any more words could be shared the door opened a crack and in slipped Wolford who hurried to Nicholas's side.

"Sorry to bother you, Your Highness," the wolf whispered into the fox's ears so the hyena couldn't hear him. "But the gardeners just informed me your tribute has escaped."

Nicholas glanced at the wolf, hiding his surprise and slight…he supposed disappointment. He supposed he had been subconsciously intrigued at the thought of having a rabbit servant. After all that was the one mammal he had never truly been around. She had made him curious, that was all.

"Leave her be," he whispered back to the wolf. "She probably is returning to Bunnyburrow." He would let her go to her family if she was so desperate to escape.

But Wolford looked at him with worry, "No, Sire. The gardeners saw her run away…she ran into the Stormy Woods."

"SHE DID WHAT!?"

Nicholas's yell had the entire room jumping with a start. Shenzi and his mother staring at him with wide eyes and Nicholas quickly offered the two females an apologetic look.

"Excuse me, Shenzi," Nicholas stood up. "There's something I must attend to it shouldn't be long. I will have one of my bakers send up sweets for you while you wait."

He lead Wolford out of the room, his mother following after them.

"Why did she go to the Stormy Woods?" Nicholas snarled at the guard as soon as the door shut behind them. "Doesn't she know who lives in there?" He answered his own question, "Obviously not."

Nicholas started pacing around, running his claws over his ears. What was he to do? He had a greedy hyena waiting for him but odds are that rabbit would die if he didn't send someone after her.

The only problem was some of his guards were busy in villages or on a day off and the ones he did have he needed to guard Shenzi and her pack. He looked to Wolford, "Manchas used to live in those woods, he can go fetch her."

"Manchas is out buying supplies and visiting friends, Your Highness," the wolf answered. "He said he will not be back until late tonight."  
A growl rumbled out of Nicholas's throat, "Maybe I should just leave her to fate."

"Nicholas!" his mother, who had been quiet until now, gasped in horror. She glared at her son with the look she had used when he was a misbehaving kit. "I'm surprised at you! You can't leave that poor thing out there on her own."  
"It was her choice Mother," Nicholas told her. "And I have a hyena in there trying to take Nectar Forest, one of the main reasons we prosper the way we do."

" _I_ will handle Shenzi," her mother said. "You go get that rabbit. She was taken from home, Nicholas, she is frightened. But the moment you accepted her as a gift she became your responsibility."

 _My mistake_ , Nicholas grumbled in his mind before nodding and stomping down the hallway. He had no time to waste.


	4. Chapter 4

Lord Big

The farther Judith walked in these woods the colder it got. Eventually the trees lost their leaves, the grass crackled with frost and her breath was mist.

Judith wrapped her arms around herself as she continued to walk. She knew these woods were on the border of other Regions, she would have to start over in one of them. She was a hard worker and knew how to grow the best of crops; surely it shouldn't be too hard to find a new job.

 _And surely King Nicholas won't try to hunt me down_ , Judith was just a rabbit. She wasn't valuable. Though a part of her feared he would replace her with one of her own from Bunnyburrow, but it was too late to go back now. Judith couldn't return to her family with Gideon Grey there and she doubted if she went back to the castle she would be welcomed with open arms.

Her only place to go was forward.

Her ears lifted up as she caught the sound of running water, there was a river nearby. Wanting a drink of water Judith followed the noise until the trees broke away to reveal what she had been looking for, she shivered slightly when she saw the ice caking the shore, no doubt that water was freezing.

A small voice had Judith turning her head to the right, blinking in surprise she spotted a shrew. It was a very pretty shrew; she was wearing a beautiful ice blue dress and was gazing at her reflection in the water. The rabbit looked at the rock she was standing on with suspicion, it looked awfully slippery.

Judith crept forward, quiet so as not to startle the shrew, before clearing her throat, "Excuse me?"

Unfortunately Judith's stealthy approach wasn't the best of plans for the shrew let out a gasp of surprise and whirled around, losing her balance on the icy rock. With a terrified shriek she fell into the river with a splash.

Immediately Judith was running toward the river, not even hesitating before she dove into the water, just as she expected it was freezing and hit her like a punch in the gut. She pushed her head above the surface and swam along with the current, glad her elder brothers taught her to swim, seeing the shrew's small head as she tried to keep above the water, her shrieking shrill and breaking into spluttering.

"Hold on!" Judith called out and forced her limbs to move faster, her bones aching from the sheer cold. Just as she reached the shrew she sunk under the surface, Judith dived down, forcing her eyes open against the cold and spotting a brown blur. She reached her paw out, kicking her legs to get closer and closer until at last she gripped the shrew in her paw. Clutching her to her chest Judith used her free arm and feet to paddle up and break the surface, taking in a gulp of air that stung her lungs.

She quickly headed back to the bank, her teeth chattering and being sure to keep the unconscious shrew's head above water. The rabbit let out a cry of relief when her feet brushed the bank and she crawled out of the freezing river, crawling across the sand and not stopping until she reached the prickly grass.

Even though Judith longed to lie down and sleep she instead placed the shrew on the ground, noticing how her belly was round. She was pregnant.

Panic rising anew she held her up and patted her back, letting out a gasp of relief as the shrew coughed up a lungful of water, when her gagging subsided Judith ran her paws over the shrew's small arms, back and belly, trying to rub warmth back into her cold body. All the while Judith ignored the aching of her ears and limbs from the cold water and air.

The shrew was finally starting to warm up, her eyes blinking open, when a sword suddenly appeared in Judith's vision, resting just under her chin. Shocked the rabbit looked up with wide eyes to see a polar bear in black garments and cloak, glaring down at Judith with steely eyes, behind him stood two more polar bears, smaller but no less intimidating.

"Step away from Lady Fru Fru," the predator growled, flashing his large fangs and Judith's heart stopped. And she had thought Gideon and Nicholas were terrifying. When the bunny didn't move the tip of the sword pressed against her neck and Judith forced herself not to swallow. "I said _step away_."

"W-Wait!" the shrew suddenly gasped, rising onto shaking limbs, her body shivering. "Don't Kozlov! S-she saved my _life_! And my _baby's_!"

Kozlov sheathed his sword and knelt before the Lady Fru Fru, picking her up with daintiness, "You are as cold as death, my Lady. We must return you to your father."

"B-bring her," she begged, pointing to Judith. "Don't l-leave her here."

Kozlov nodded to one of the other polar bears who walked over and picked up Judith with little fanfare, the rabbit letting out a squeak of fright as the large clawed paws grabbed her. Besides her shivering she tried to stay perfectly still while he wrapped his cloak around her and followed Kozlov through the forest. All the while trying to keep her heart from pounding up her throat, of course when she ran away from one predator she ended up with an even bigger one.

She wasn't sure how much time had passed before the leafless trees gave way to a clearing. In said clearing where a series of small wooden cabins, each had windows glowing with the warmth of firelight. And in the heart of the clearing stood the largest cabin of them all, it looked to be two stories and that is where the polar bears were taking Judith and Lady Fru Fru.

The rabbit had to hold back a moan of relief when they stepped through the threshold of the cabin and the cold air was replaced by delicious warm. She noticed the three polar bears walking past a sort of living room, a group of polar bears, arctic shrews, and a few other miscellaneous prey sitting near a fire place, chatting pleasantly to one another and a few drinking bowls of soup.

The sight of the roaring fire and food nearly had Judith slipping out of the bear's claws to join the group, but she stayed put.

She was carried into a room where a large desk stood in the middle, a fireplace on the far way and what looked to be a fur rug. On the desk stood a male shrew was pacing in a frantic manner, he stopped and looked to the polar bears as they entered the room.

"Daddy," Lady Fru Fru spoke in a quiet and still shaky voice. She was placed on the desk and the older shrew immediately pulled her into a desperate embrace, his shoulders shaking.

"What were you _thinking_ running off like that," he pulled away and looked her down. "Why are you wet?"

"She fell into the river, Lord Big," Kozlov rumbled.

The shrew gaped at his daughter, Fru Fru shrunk under his gaze. "I'm sorry Daddy, I just couldn't stand being cooped up in here. You never let me go out for even a walk."

"And now you see why," he snapped, "You and my unborn grandchild would've _drowned_ if Kozlov hadn't found you in time."

"It wasn't us, my Lord," the bear interrupted. "It was this rabbit."

The shrew's blue eyes looked down at Judith who had been placed on the floor, she did her best curtsy she could manage while she had her arms wrapped around herself, still cold despite the warm room.

"It's true, Daddy," Fru Fru spoke up. "She jumped in and saved me."

"What is your name, child," Lord Big asked the bunny.

"J-Judith, sir," she answered.

"You have my sincere gratitude, my dear Judith." He seemed to notice her shivery, "Kozlov, please give my daughter's savior your cloak so she will not catch her death of cold."

The bear obeyed, throwing the large cloak over Judith's shoulder, she instantly wrapped the thick, warm fabric around her. Meanwhile Lord Big was taking off his own cloak and wrapping it around his daughter.

"Shall I bring you and Lady Fru Fru a meal, my lord?" Kozlov asked and the shrew nodded, asking him to bring something for the rabbit as well.

Judith found herself sitting in front of the large fireplace with the two shrews, sipping from a bowl of vegetable soup.

"What were you doing in the Stormy Woods, Judith?" Lord Big asked of her, sitting close to his daughter who smiled up at the rabbit. "I know of every animal that lives in this forest."

"I…I was leaving Foxhollow," she explained. "I plan on going to a different Region and starting over."

"Why would you need to start over?"

Judith's ears fell across her shoulders; she didn't know how much she could share with these two near-strangers. Fru Fru looked to her father, "What does it matter? If she hadn't needed to start over she wouldn't have been there to save me."

Her father glared at her, "I'm still quite angry with you, child."

Fru Fru sighed and looked up at Judith, "Ever since I started carrying child my father refuses to let me do anything on my own."

"I have many things to do," Lord Big reminded her. "I have a village to watch over I don't need my reckless daughter running off without even an escort."

Judith cocked her head to the side, "You watch over this village?"

The shrew nodded, "Yes, as you must know life as a prey is…not always ideal, living under the rule of predators, thought I will admit Foxhollow is not as awful as others. I was one such, my wife and I lived under the rule of a vicious jackal in Kingsland. When my wife became pregnant with my daughter I had decided enough was enough and we left, finding shelter here in Stormy Woods. While I was here I came across a pack of polar bears run by a large tyrant, feeling pity for them I used my small size to sneak into the bear's camp while the beast was asleep." He turned to look at the fireplace, the light flickering in his blue eyes, "I slid his throat. The other polar bears were so relieved they wanted to repay me and so we made this village together, a place for other prey who were being mistreated by predators." He let out a soft sigh, "Tragically my wife passed away bringing my daughter into this world."  
Fru Fru placed a paw over her father's, resting her head on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry for your loss," Judith breathed, "But it is truly amazing what you have done. I wish I was as brave."

Lord Big gave her a queer look, "You jumped into a freezing river to save a mammal you didn't know, I hardly would call that cowardice.

Judith smiled softly but she didn't count her rescue as something as incredible as bringing down a large predator when he was only a small prey. But then she suddenly realized something.

"Where is your mate?" Judith asked Fru Fru, wondering why he wouldn't be here to check on his wife and unborn child.

Grief flashed in Fru Fru's eyes and she looked to the fireplace, "He passed away a few days before I found out I was pregnant. Daddy and I are good at finding true love…just not as keeping it safe."

"I'm so sorry," Judith quickly apologized; guilty for bringing up what was obviously a painful memory so soon after hearing that her mother had passed.

"Thank you," the female shrew replied and smiled up at the rabbit. In that moment a kindred feeling sparked between the two, even if they had barely shared a few words an understanding formed and Judith knew she had found a new friend.

But just then there was a knock on the door and a polar bear she didn't recognize peeked his head in, "Lord Big?"

"What is it?" the shrew stood up, noting the bear's nervous expression.

"We have a visitor, he wishes to speak with you."

"Send him in," Lord Big ordered, nodding the bear closed the door and retreated.

"I expect you don't get many of those," Judith asked, looking at his confused expression.

"My polar bears are good at keeping a cutthroat reputation in order to keep malicious animals out. And only so many mammals know of me…"

The door opened again, the same polar bear and Kozlov walking in, and just behind them waltzed in Nicholas Wilde.

Judith's ears shot up and her eyes bulged as she watched the fox walk around the desk to stand before her and the two shrews, Lord Big obviously knew him if his expression was anything to go by.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Lord Big," Nicholas nodded regally.

"Prince Wilde," the shrew returned the nod.

Nicholas smiled easily, "It's king now, actually." His head suddenly shriveled toward Judith who jumped to her feet. The fox's green eyes were unreadable as he spoke, "There you are; I've been looking all over for you."

Judith swallowed.

Lord Big narrowed his eyes at the fox, "King Nicholas…what do I owe this unnatural visit?"

Nicholas kept his eyes on Judith, the emerald gaze still indecipherable, "I'm here because she's here. And she belongs to me."

Judith could only stare at him with wide eyes, just barely noticing how her heart picked up its pace.

Lord Big narrowed his eyes at the fox, "Belongs to you?"  
"She's my ward," Nicholas explained, turning back to the shrew with his trouble-free grin. "My responsibility."  
 _Since when?_ Judith thought but stayed quiet.

"She told me she was running from Foxhollow to start anew in a different Region," Lord Big replied, his expression suspicious.

Nicholas looked over to the rabbit, his expression pleasantly surprised but Judith was sure it was a mask. "Why would you need to do that, Judith?"

"I…uh…"

"Which Region did you want to go to?"  
"I'm-I'm not sure…"

"I know you come from a family of farmers but it would not be easy to find a farming job in other Regions, Foxhollow is the most prosperous when it comes to growing crops."

"I…"

Nicholas smiled, "How about I take you back to the castle? You can have a good night's sleep, you look exhausted, and then tomorrow we can talk over this 'starting anew' business."

Lord Big still look wary of the fox, "She can stay here if she wishes."

Judith felt gratitude and affection to the shrew but Nicholas gave him an unsure look, "You have enough animals to care for, my lord. I will not throw my responsibilities on your shoulders." He walked over to stand next to Judith, the rabbit tensing as she felt his body heat, "But it is clear you have become fond of her and you and your daughter are free to visit her. However now it is getting late and I was in the middle of a meeting before she left."

He nodded to Lord Big again, "But you have my sincere gratitude for watching over my ward. I hope our paths cross again." He grabbed Judith's wrist, the bunny's heart sky-rocketing with nerves as she was led out of the room before she could speak.

.

The walk back to the castle was a silent one, Nicholas didn't ask her any questions and Judith's tongue felt like it was frozen to the roof of her mouth. All the while Nicholas kept a firm grip on her paw.

When they reached the castle none of the mammals they passed looked surprised to see her again, even Bellwether gave her a pitying smirk as they passed her in the hallway. They stopped before Nicholas's bedchamber door. "Have you eaten?" his voice was quiet, calm.

She nodded, "They-they fed me."

"Good," he opened the door and gently pushed her inside. "Stay in there, a guard will be posted at the door. We'll talk when I get back."

Despite that he didn't slam the door when he closed it Judith felt a wave of dread bring her to her knees.

.

Pushing thoughts of that rabbit, that _female_ , out of his head Nicholas walked back to the dinning room where his mother and Shenzi still sat; sipping from cups of tea, both looked relieved to see him walk in.

"Sorry about that," he apologized to the hyena, "I had some matters…to deal with."

"Yes, your pet," Shenzi grinned in amusement, "A rabbit, is she not?"

Nicholas blinked then glanced at his mother with a question in his eye. She mouthed: "Eavesdropped." Why wasn't the fox surprised?  
"I must say," the hyena stood up and walked over to Nicholas. "It's a little disconcerting that a king of an entire Region can't control one measly little prey."

Nicholas smiled at the insult, "I assure you it won't happen again. Now, I had that preposition for you, regarding that artifact in the Nectar Forest."

Shenzi's eyes gleamed with interest, "Go on."

"I understand the importance of a Region's heirloom. But I also understand to keep my citizens as satisfied as possible and no doubt your soldiers could unnerve a few. So, you can send your archeologists or what have you to the border of our territory where my most trustworthy of soldiers will safely escort them to the Nectar Forest and help them search. Only your animals will touch the artifact and once you find it _my_ animals will safely escort them out of Foxhollow. Everyone wins."

Shenzi's eyes narrowed into slits when she couldn't find a kink in Nicholas's plan. Finally she spoke, "I will talk to my council, see what they think of this. Until then it is late and I long for my home. Good evening to you, King Nicholas."

"And a farewell to you, Queen Shenzi," Nicholas replied, glad that he was able to keep the smugness out of his tone as he escorted the hyena out the door, his mother's proud gaze warming his back.

.

Judith was sitting on her small bed, the quilt wrapped around herself. Her ears shot up as the door opened and in walked Nicholas.

She slipped off her bed and stood up straight, trying to appear brave. However the fox didn't even glance at her as he walked to his wardrobe where he deposited his cape. He let out an exhausted sigh afterwards, rubbing the back of his neck with one paw.

"Um…" Judith started to speak. And immediately wished she hadn't.

Nicholas whirled around so sharply his tail smacked against his legs, his green eyes like fiery pits as he glared at her with such anger the rabbit almost raced out to the balcony with the purpose of jumping off. But somehow she managed to keep her feet still.

Nicholas took a step forward but then stopped, as if he didn't trust himself to get too close to her. He sucked in a breath, clasped his paws together, the smack of his paw pads echoing in the chamber, and then he smiled.

"How was your day?" he asked in a sickly sweet voice.

Judith only stared at him.

"That boring, hm? Well, let me tell you about _my_ day. I was woken up with the news that a greedy hyena who doesn't even try to hide that she wants my land has requested a meeting. I'm sitting there, trying to figure out how to subtly tell her that I will not part with one _leaf_ of my forests when one of my guards gives me a message. This rabbit, who has been fed, clothed, even given a bed in _my_ chamber, a rabbit that was treated fairly as far as I am concerned, has ran away. At first I was more than content to just let her go home to Bunnyburrow with her fluffy wuffy tail between her legs. But no, like the dumb bunny she apparently is, she goes to Stormy Woods, a place known to be full of cutthroats and other dangerous animals that could easily kill her or worse. And while I was willing to actually be a good king and worry about the safety of my citizens over hers my mother told me she was my _responsibility_ ," he said the word like it was a vile illness. "So I had to cut my meeting with this greedy, slightly psychotic hyena short and walk through a freezing cold forest to find this bunny. Turns out she was living with a prey who I know isn't overly fond of any predators that aren't polar bears and now I've given him permission to visit my home whenever he wishes so I could bring this rabbit back. And now that hyena thinks I can't handle one prey and the proposition I gave her will only hold her at bay for so long."

He suddenly walked over to Judith, his shadow leering over her. "The point is, I lost what little reputation I had to a queen, invite that shrew to come to my castle and no doubt rob me blind if not try to take over, and now I'm exhausted and freezing all because I had to fetch _you_."

Judith shrunk into herself, "I-I'm sorry." It was all she could think to say.

"Not yet you aren't," Nicholas growled with a flash of fangs. He glared over at the fireplace that was nothing but glowing embers, throwing shadows against his russet fur. "You know, I was probably only going to make you a little servant, clean or cook or some such, maybe even tend the gardens, hell maybe I would've even let you go. But such options have been burned to ashes. It's clear I have to keep you caged like a pet and so a _pet_ you will be."

He turned his venomous eyes on her, his teeth bared, "To celebrate your idiotic mistake I'll give you a pet name…And I personally fancy the name 'Carrots'."


	5. Chapter 5

Ch. 5: The King's Ward

"Should I ask," Finnick looked at his friend who sat next to him at the breakfast table, across from them Maxmilian and Amelia wisely stayed quiet.

Nicholas smiled cheerfully at his small friend that had come for a visit, "Ask what my dear Finnick?"

The smaller fox's brow furrowed, "Clearly the pressure of ruling a Region has already gotten to you." He looked toward the former and king and queen, "He's become barking mad."  
"How insensitive," Nicholas still bared his teeth in a fake smile. "What makes you say that?"

The three foxes' eyes glanced at the spot to Nicholas' right.

Judith sat in a small seat that had been placed at the head of the table next to the king's seat. The slightly shivering bunny shrunk under the gazes staring down at the plate of vegetables that had been given to her, having not touched them. Her ears draped down her back and her paws were splayed on the table, blunt nails digging into the find wood.

On her left wrist was a thin yet strong rope that stretched a few inches to connect to Nicholas' wrist.

The fox king was more dramatic than he let on, by proving she was now his pet he had actually put her on a leash. Judith had been roughly woken up that morning, a clawed paw shaking her shoulder and a few years of her life had been frightened away when she opened her eyes and the first thing she saw were claws.

And then before she was fully awake King Nicholas was tying the rope around her wrist with a mocking grin curling his muzzle, Judith wisely had stayed mute all this morning.

"Nicholas," his mother spoke up, "I know I said she's your responsibility but this is a little extreme don't you think?"

"She's my ward," Nicholas said with bitterness. "I'll do with her as I se fit."

Amelia's eyes narrowed but she didn't say more, turning her glare back to her plate. Maxmilian and Finnick didn't comment and the meal went on in agonizing silence.

.

After the breakfast that Judith did not touch she was led around the castle by the fox, keeping in his shadow, trying to keep as much distance as possible without the rope dipping into her skin.

Nicholas's first duty of the day was meeting with a few mammals for trading arrangements. It was held out in the courtyard, several merchants and landlords (thankfully none of them Gideon Grey) standing with carts full of crops and other such merchandise ready to be taken across the Foxhollow borders to be sold and traded to the other Regions.

Nicholas examined the carts, having words with the merchants that Judith tried to follow, reminders to bring the finest goods to the Region's royal family, caution to bandits on the road, and to keep an eye out for any animals Grinningvale, the one Region they would not be trading too.

Judith did not think alienating the Region like that would help the hostility but she didn't voice her opinion, it was not like the fox would take her words into consideration and the less he turned those venomous green eyes to her the better.

Time seemed to fly by and by the time the merchants were given their instructions and left the castle courtyard Judith's stomach growled loudly. Her ears flushed pink and she ducked her head when Nicholas glanced toward her.

"Maybe next time you'll eat when food is placed in front of you, _Carrots_ ," he pointed out bitingly, "But fortune is shining down on you today because it is time for lunch." He turned abruptly and Judith was nearly dragged across the ground before her feet could move to follow after. Fortune was probably the last thing gazing down at her.

But she heeded his words and didn't stall in devouring the meal that was placed in front of her, holding back an appreciative moan at the delicious steamed carrots and potatoes. Judith supposed, looking on the optimistic side, she would at least never go hungry while being the pet of a king. Which was more than some of the families in Bunnyburrow could say.

The thought made her slowly place her fork on the table, staring at the meal before her guiltily. Nicholas, who had been eating his meal with all the mannerisms of one raised in royalty, looked toward her. "What is it?"

Judith wanted to convince herself that being well fed was her reward for becoming tribute to the king, but all she could think were the days when her parents and older siblings had to go hungry so the younger ones could eat. Gideon Grey always took so much of the harvest, always made them give up so much money they managed to get when selling the crops they did keep.

Judith shoved the plate away; the guilt churning in her stomach and making her feel nauseous.

Nicholas snorted, "Fine then; starve. You're not heavy; I could easily drag your malnourished body around the castle."

Judith said nothing as he finished his meal.

.

The rest of the day was Nicholas spent at his desk, Judith sitting on the floor beside his chair, leaning against the wooden leg and trying not to fall asleep out of sheer boredom. She listening to the scratching of pen on parchment, counted the seams on her dress, thought about all the fairy tales of foxes she had heard as a child, her favorite was about the foolish fox who tried to dive into a rabbit's burrow and got stuck-he then starved to death and died.

Her ears that had been causally splayed across her shoulders lifted up toward the ceiling as she heard humming. Being careful not to move her head Judith looked from the corner of her eye up toward the fox who was still scribbling who knew what on the thick mounds of paper. He was the one humming, and to the bunny's infinite surprise, it was an old lullaby she had known growing up. Her mother and older sisters had sung it to the children many a night to help them get to sleep. And it was the most bizarre thing to know that, just maybe, this fox had drifted off to sleep with the same song flowing through his ears.

.

He finished his paperwork with vocal relief and headed off to enjoy dinner with his parents who still seemed awkward about Judith being there but Nicholas' attitude had improved since that morning and had a pleasant conversation with his father. Judith mournfully stared at her food, forcing herself a few bites when she saw Amelia looking at her with open concern, she didn't want the vixen's attention to bring Nicholas' eyes back toward her, and she suppose if she starved to death her sacrifice would be in vain.

.

Judith ended up finally speaking to him when she realized, after dinner, that they were heading back to his bedchamber. "You're going to sleep?"

He gave her a weird look over her shoulder as they walked, "Yes."

"But you barely did anything today!" she hadn't mean it to sound so insulting.

Nicholas' eyes grew defensive, "Some days are slower than others, Carrots."

He opened the door to his chamber, Judith ready to finally get the detestable rope off her wrist and go to bed. But stepping inside she saw her bed had vanished, she looked up at the fox with wide eyes.

He smugly smirked at her, "I had some of my servants take it back down to the servant's quarters." Judith recalled him whispering to a wolf and rhino in the hallway but she hadn't paid attention to what he was saying.

"Is-is that where I'm staying?"

He chuckled harshly, "Of course not, you're still staying here with me and we're not going to be separated any time soon."

Her heart pattered in panic at what those words could mean, she turned toward his bed that could easily fit a fox and rabbit, her terror rose. "You-you said I was ugly!"

He broke into a bark of laughter, "That I did, don't let your imagination run away with you, Carrots. We'll only sleep. But first," he dragged her toward the door that led to his bathroom, opening it she saw the tub was full of steaming hot water. "You're going to bath, you smell repugnant."

.

An hour later Judith was curled at the very edge of the bed, mortification still heating up her fur while on the other side of the bed Nicholas slept soundly.

He had let her keep her modesty, turning her back while she bathed but the fact he was in the room with her, still connected to her by the dreadful rope, was enough to hurry and scrub herself clean not taking time to enjoy the pleasantly warm water. She quickly pulled on the nightgown that he told her had been donated by Bellwether, seeing as the ewe was bigger than her the ivory gown went past her feet.

Ears pink she followed Nicholas out of the bathroom as he changed into his night clothes without so much as a warning, the bunny covering her eyes with her paws as he did so. And then he had slipped into his bed and went to sleep almost immediately, Judith laid as far away as the rope would allow without becoming uncomfortable.

"Why must you do this?" she had begged softly when the fox was turning toward his bed, "Surely you don't want to share your bed with a peasant."

His green eyes seemed to glow as he looked at her and grabbed the rope to pull her closer, his warm breath fluttering across her nose and making it twitch. "This is punishment," he breathed, his fangs glinting in the dim room, "You fear me and if the day comes you no longer due I will happily kick you out of my bed until then, think carefully on what the consequences of your actions will be."

Judith buried her face into the pillow that carried the king's musk and cried.


	6. Chapter 6

Ch. 6: The Fellowship Festival

Judith's ears twitched as she heard the chamber door open and she slid her sleep-crusted eyes open and sat up. Looking over her shoulder the first thing she noticed was Nicholas, still sleeping peacefully, and then she looked to the door to see Bellwether walking in with an empty basket. The sheep's eyes widened when she spotted the rabbit in the fox's bed.

Judith's ears flushed red and wanted to exclaim that this wasn't what it appeared to be but she didn't want to wake Nicholas up, fearing his early morning wrath.

Bellwether turned her attention on her chores, silently picking up the clothes Nicholas had left on the floor and disappearing into the bathroom to fetch her own gown; before she left the room she gave Judith another inquisitive look before vanishing.

Judith pulled her knees up to her legs, knowing there was no hope in going back to sleep and with the sun starting to peek out the trees outside she knew Nicholas would be up soon enough.

Her eyes drifted to the vulpine, noticing how sleep softened his features, made him look younger-almost kit-like.

 _It is a wonder he does not already have a bed mate_ , Judith thought to herself, seeing the sunlight turn his russet fur gold. _He is the most handsome fox_ I've _ever seen_.

She quickly shook her head of the thought, she'd only seen two foxes in her life and the other was Gideon Grey. A toad would be more attractive than him.

Judith recalled the fairy tales that warned that pretty faces can hide black hearts; she glared at the sleeping fox. That fairy tale was fact where he was concerned.

Suddenly Nicholas made a noise related to a snore and rolled over, his long snout now resting on Judith's thigh.

The bunny tensed, her ears flushing red and fur bristling, trapped because the last thing she wanted was to wake the fox up and let him see the position they were in. This would be an incredibly long imprisonment.

.

"The Fellowship Festival?"

Judith sat in the royal carriage next to Nicholas, the fox's tail a wall between them. Nicholas had his legs crossed, his chin resting on his wrist as he watched the passing country side out the window.

"It's a festival to celebrate the harmony between predator and prey," he answered without looking at her, his tone dry.

"Why are we going?" she asked, he didn't look excited at the prospect.

"Kingly duties," Nicholas waved his paw, "Nothing for you to be concerned about."

Judith didn't reply, but it had been many days since she and Nicholas had been bound by the wrist, and despite herself the bunny was fascinated by what it took to run a kingdom. While she had been pretending otherwise Judith had listened attentively to all the meetings, read over his shoulder as he wrote decrees (though she kept it a secret from the fox that she could read).

Her mind raced with possibilities as the carriage drew closer to the town that would hold the festival, trying to deduce what 'duties' would bring the king here. Judith hoped he wasn't there to disband the festival, it sounded fun but she doubted the fox would enjoy rubbing elbows with prey.

When the carriage came to a halt Nicholas grabbed Judith's wrist without ceremony and led her out of the carriage, time with the fox was making her less jumpy around him which she was grateful.

As soon as the two stepped out of the carriage Judith was surrounded by noise and color.

While Nicholas talked to his guards Judith stared in awe at the many prey and predators that danced around the cobblestone streets, singing and drinking and mingling as if they weren't as different as night and day.

Her ear twitched when she caught some of Nicholas' words to the guards: "Keep a close eye out, keep your swords at hand." The rabbit looked over her shoulder to see the guards moving off into the crowd, their faces serious and eyes searching, her stomach dropped in dread.

Nicholas returned to her side but before she could decide if it was worth asking him what was wrong a dark-furred cougar in the attire of a jester appeared. Grinning and singing some festive song she did not know the cougar grabbed Judith's paws and spun her around with him, unknowingly tangling her up in the rope. He released her quite suddenly and danced a bit around Nicholas, his face far too close to the royal's muzzle but the fox just silently glared at him until the cougar skipped off.

Meanwhile the spinning had left her dizzy with the rope wound around her legs, Judith's arms flailed desperately as she started to fall but Nicholas placed a paw on her back and pushed her back onto her feet.

"You'd best get used to that," he advised her while slowly spinning her counter-clockwise. "All Wanderers are like that during this festival."

"Wanderers?"

"Animals whose only home is the open road," he explained, leading her into the crowd once her legs were freed. "They never stay in one place too long, and it's always a mixed pack, never a prey without a predator."

"It sounds like an adventure," Judith commented but her words received a sarcastic snort. "What?"

"Like you'd purposefully travel and share tents with predators like tigers and bears. You can barely handle being near a fox."

 _Well those tigers and bears are probably much kinder company_ , Judith thought as she silently pouted.

Judith slowed her step, wanting to put distance between herself and the fox and to also get a better look at the craziness of the festival around her, it was kind of contagious being surrounded by animals in such good spirits. She was smiling at a giraffe who had dyed his fur numerous colors, making him look like a walking rainbow, when Nicholas suddenly tugged on the rope, dragging her back to her side.

"You need to stay close to me," he ordered.

"I already am," she returned his scowl, waving the wrist where the rope hung.

"No, you need to stay _right_ next to me," he growled.

"What on earth for? I'm not getting underfoot."

The fox sighed then suddenly reached out and grabbed her arm, pulling her far closer than she cared for but she knew it was unwise to resist.

"I'm here to hunt someone down," he whispered to her so no bystanders would overhear. "I've been getting reports that a mad wolf has been lurking around this village and trying to attack animals. I need to find him before he hurts someone."

Judith swallowed not liking the sound of that in the least, though she did recall Nicholas receiving a letter she hadn't been able to sneak a peek at but he had looked troubled for the rest of the day.

"So you need to stay close in case he's blending in with the crowd," Nicholas released her arm and kept walking, this time Judith stayed by his side.

"Surely an animal whose mad wouldn't be able to hide, even in a crowd this big," she pointed out.

"Don't think that because he's crazy he isn't smart," the fox retorted. "I've read many history books that told of psychopaths who were intelligent enough to do serious damage."

The three kept walking in silence but now Judith's fur was bristling with fear and paranoia. "Shouldn't you have kept at least one guard at your side?"

"I can take care of myself," he replied. Then he showed off his fangs in what looked like a teasing grin, "Of course I could always just throw you at him that should be a good distraction."

She frowned up at him, "You're still tied to me. If the wolf got me you wouldn't be able to escape."

"I have a dagger," he pointed out. "Of course…if he ate you he'd probably get a stomach ache, and I'm not that cruel."

Judith tried to think of a witty retort but before she could the two were standing near a type of stage, it was long and narrow, the base forming a square where a curtain hung, hiding the performers.

Judith glanced up at Nicholas, the fox's green eyes going over the crowd; it didn't look like he planned to continue onward for a moment. Judith took this time to return her attention to the stage where the cougar jester had suddenly appeared, introducing the upcoming dancer, a girl to enchant the entire crowd.

The cougar sang out: "Come dance, Gazella DANCE!"

And out from the curtains spun a beautiful gazelle, dressed in a flowing skirt of purples and blues, a matching top showing off her midriff.

With a tambourine in hoof she danced across the stage, swishing her hips and tapping her feet to the chorus of the crowd's cheers. Judith herself couldn't help but smile, wishing she could move so gracefully, was bold enough to show off that much fur.

But as she watched Gazella claim the attention of the audience Judith tried to copy some of her some of her more simple moves. She swayed her hips, shuffled her feet, wished she could spin but that was impossible with the rope on her wrist.

She had mirrored Gazella's dancing as well as she could for a few minutes before feeling eye son her. Nicholas was staring at her, the bunny's ears flared red.

"What?" she demanded, having to shout above the cheering crowd as the gazelle finished her routine. "I can dance."

The fox let out a bark of laughter, shaking his head, "Trust me, Carrots, you can't."

"I know you," a feminine voice spoke up.

The two looked to see the gazelle gracefully jumping off the stage, the cougar introducing the next act, a rhino juggling lit torches. Gazelle had spoken to Nicholas, she smiled at him, "You're the new king of Foxhollow."

"I am," Nicholas replied, his brows rose, waiting for her to continue.

Gazelle giggled at his expression before giving a small curtsy, "It's an honor to perform before royalty, Your Majesty."

Her eyes turned to Judith who stood straighter, "Hello."

"H-Hello," the bunny stammered then couldn't help adding, "You dance beautifully."  
"Thank you very much," Gazella said with sincerity. "What's your name?"

"Judith Hopps," she answered and curtsied.

"We need to get going," Nicholas suddenly spoke up. Judith wanted to argue, she wanted to talk to Gazella more. But she noticed how the fox looked on edge, his eyes following a random group of predators the tallest one wearing a cloak that obscured his features, and she remembered that they were there to find a dangerous wolf.

"That's a shame," Gazelle looked disappointed, "Perhaps we can talk another time, it's not everyday I run into royalty and his rabbit."

Nicholas narrowed his eyes slightly at her before heading off, "Good day." Judith waved goodbye to the gazelle as she was dragged away into the crowd.

"I understand we need to find this wolf as soon as possible," she spoke to the fox as they walked. "But surely you didn't have to be so nasty towards her."  
"I'll be as nasty as I like," the fox growled, flashing his sharp teeth. "I have no interest in showing courtesy to wanderers."

Judith's brow furrowed, forming wrinkles above her eyes, "Why the sudden malice?"

"It's none of your business," he snapped, making Judith cringe. But a second later he mumbled, "They always run away."

That left Judith with more questions than answers but knew better than to ask for anymore.

.

When night fell Nicholas decided to call off the hunt until morning, not overly pleased at the thought of hunting down a crazy predator in the dark with a rabbit tied to his arm. Judith had to bite her lip to keep from pointing out he could always untie her.

They returned to the carriage where Nicholas pulled out a blanket he had brought with him and made a pallet on the ground next to one of the wheels, deciding the carriage was too small for either of them to get a good night's sleep.

Judith didn't believe sleeping on the ground with a wolf on the loose was a better idea. "Why can't we stay at an inn?"

"The wanderers are overcrowding all the inns in this town," Nicholas said, just barely holding back his snarl.

 _What did they do to you_ , Judith wondered as the fox made himself comfortable on the makeshift pallet.  
"Get some sleep," he ordered, "We're getting up at dawn."

Judith curled onto the blanket, putting as much space between them as possible without lying on the dirt. It was only a few minutes before Nicholas' breathing slowed, indicating he was asleep. But Judith couldn't shut her eyes, she felt so exposed on this barren street, the fox's guards sent all to stand sentry at certain parts of the town.

Judith's ears twitched before sitting up and looking around, grateful for the street lamps and full moon that allowed her to see. She saw a flash of purple across the street and realized it was Gazella, the gazelle looked terrified and she was running…running toward the dark woods at the edge of town.

Judith's heart pattered with fear but the gazelle was already disappearing into the trees before the bunny could call out.

Gazella didn't know about the wolf, and she was all alone, with nothing to protect herself. Judith turned toward Nicholas moving to wake the fox up so they could go and save her but she was reminded of his dislike toward wanderers and her paws stilled. He wouldn't bother to help her. Judith would have to go on her own…but how?

Her violet eyes trailed to his belt were she could just see the glint of his dagger hidden under his cloak. Her eyes narrowed and Judith reached her paw out, slowly, steadily, grabbing the hilt and slowly slipping it off his belt, all the while keeping her eyes on the fox's sleeping face. She supposed if he woke up she could always quickly grab his thigh and pretend she had tried to seduce him, it would be mortifying but it was better than telling him her actual plan.

She grinned triumphantly as she successfully pulled the dagger off his belt and got to slicing the rope off her wrist, as soon as she was free she leapt up and dashed toward the forest, dagger still in paw just in case.

Judith knew Nicholas would be furious when he woke up and saw her gone, but she wasn't the kind of bunny to turn her back on an animal who needed her help.


	7. Chapter 7

Ch. 7: Savagery

The full moon dappled the leaf-strewn forest, the trees appearing black in the night. Judith stayed in the middle of the path she had discovered, arms wrapped around herself, dagger in the sash around her waist, and ears erect to catch even the slightest sound of a noise that could be Gazella or the wolf.

But luckily the bunny didn't have to wander for long, catching sight of a familiar, then figure ahead she rushed toward it, crying out: "Gazella!"

The gazelle started when her name was called, whirling around, a lit lantern in hoof, and relaxed when she saw it was Judith running toward her. "You're that bunny from earlier," she stated.

Judith nodded, "I am. What on earth are you doing out here at night?"

Gazella looked around, worry creasing her brow, "My friend, she can't find her son. All of the wanderers are looking for him but with no luck. Then I recalled he had shown interest in coming into this forest."

Judith sucked in a terrified break that had Gazella turning back to look at her, "What's wrong?"

"Gazella…the reason King Nicholas is here…there's a mad wolf around these parts."

The gazelle's eyes widened in fear and she whirled around to rush deeper into the forest, "I have to find him!"

"I'll help you!" Judith called, racing after the gazelle, "Two pairs of eyes are better than one." _And a dagger certainly wouldn't be a hindrance_.

.

"Hey, fox!"

Nicholas' eyes blinked open, his vision blurry for a moment as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. His back ached from sleeping on the ground, and to his annoyance it was still dark out, the moon was barely in the middle of the sky.

He looked up to see that cougar wanderer from earlier and instant dislike had Nicholas baring his fangs, " _What_?"

The cougar didn't look bothered by his sharp teeth, "Have you seen a colt?"

Nicholas's eyes narrowed, not bothering to sit up, "I was asleep how could I have seen one?"

The cougar sighed, thought it sounded more like a growl, and left without further ado. Nicholas was glad he had sent his guards away, otherwise he might have been tempted to arrest the wanderer for disturbing a king's sleep.

It was then he realized Judith was not at his side.

"No," his voice came out as a pathetic whimper as he lifted up the obviously cut rope. "No." He felt for his dagger and was not surprised to see it was gone. "No, no, no, no."  
He pulled the rope off his wrist and glared up at the sky, "What did I do to deserve this? Did I set an orphanage on fire in a past life?"

Nicholas glared down at the pallet, wondering if he should just curl up and go back to sleep.

He opened his mouth and imitated his mother, "She's your responsibility, Nicholas."

He spoke in his normal voice: "Neither of us are happy about that, Mother."

"I know you can catch her scent, you know she ran off into the woods."

"Well we already established she's a dumb bunny," Nicholas replied to himself as he sat up and stretched, working out the kinks of his back and shoulders.

"She could die out there!"

"I could live with that." He folded up the pallet and placed it in the carriage.

"Hush up, you know you'd feel guilty for the rest of your life if you left her there with a dangerous predator on the prowl."

"I would not," Nicholas stated simply as he fetched his sword from the carriage and placed it on his belt. His nose twitched, catching the rabbit's scent as he headed for the woods, "But I guess I could catch her, just in case I ever get the hankering for rabbit stew…"

.

Judith felt her heart pounded against her ribcage, threatening to break the bones. While Gazella had no qualms with yelling out into the woods, trying to grab the child's attention wherever he might be, all Judith could think about was a wolf charging from the bushes and devouring them both.

 _Stop it_ , she scolded herself, _he's crazy not savage._ But then her ear twitched as she heard a footstep behind them, a footstep too large to be a colt's.

"Gazella," Judith breathed, reaching the gazelle's side and taking her hoof. "We need to run."

"What?" the wanderer began but stopped when she heard the sound of a twig snapping and another heavy footstep. Gazella wrapped her fingers around Judith's paw and the two darted ahead, trying to avoid bushes and logs and keeping their ears open to try and hear if the footsteps gave chase.

They hadn't gotten far when Judith stepped on something that wasn't leaf or grass or dirt, it felt like rope.

She and Gazella let out shrieks as they suddenly shot into the air, trapped in net. The two dangled from a thick tree branch, the gazelle practically on top of Judith who was looking around at the forest floor below. Who had set a trap?

"Well, I hope you're both happy," an unfamiliar and raspy voice spoke up. Out from the trees came a hooded figure that Judith thought was slightly familiar. She realized she had seen him in town, watching Gazella's dance.

"Do you know how long it took to set that trap?" he asked, the hood hiding his features from them. Judith couldn't even tell what kind of animal it was.

"It's not like we did this on purpose," Gazella pointed out. "Who on earth are you?"

The stranger snorted and threw off his hood, Judith let out a frightened cry.

It was a wolf, with fur darker than pitch and green eyes that practically glowed in the night; she noticed a few scars marring his muzzle. When the bunny had let out the terrified noise the wolf jolted, looking affronted, "What's wrong with her?"

"Stay back," Judith warned, "I have a dagger!" She would've taken it out as proof but feared she might actually wound herself or Gazella.

The wolf's brow furrowed and Judith went on: "King Nicholas is out looking for you! And he'll be very upset if he finds out you harmed his ward!"

A lie but the wolf didn't have to know that.

There was a moment of silence before comprehension dawned on the predators' snout, "You think I'm that crazy wolf that's been lurking around."

His words made Gazella cock her head to the side, "Aren't you?"

"No," he stated flatly. "I've actually been looking for him. That's why I've been setting up traps, like the one you just ran into and wasted."

The wolf then pulled out a dagger and Judith's heart beat painfully, but he only walked over and used the blade to cut them down.

"Thank you," Gazella said after he gently lowered them to the ground and they climbed out of the net. The gazelle walked over to him and offered her hoof, "I'm Gazella."

"Hmm," he replied, not taking the offered hoof. "You and your rabbit friend need to leave. It's not safe out here."  
"We can't," Judith insisted as she hurried over. "We're looking for a missing colt."  
"Have you seen him?" Gazella asked.

The wolf narrowed his eyes, "I wouldn't have left him alone if I have. But I'll keep an eye out for him." He turned to leave.

Gazella walked after him and Judith had no choice but to follow, she did not like being in the presence of such an intimidating predator even if he wasn't mad. The wolf didn't looked pleased to see the two females following him.

"Can't we search for him with you?" Gazella asked. "With your hearing and sense of smell it would be much easier." When he just glared she added a soft, "Please, he's just a child."

The stranger let out a suffering sigh but nodded, "Just don't get underfoot."

.

As Nicholas continued to grumble to himself as he walked through the woods he came to a realization that was more terrifying than stumbling across some crazy wolf or having his territory stolen by Queen Shenzi.

He was _worried_ for the stupid girl.

His fur was bristling as he kept waiting to see her ravaged body on the leaf-strewn ground. And it was horrid because she was just a liability and he should be glad to be rid of her.

But he wasn't and it mad no sense.

Nicholas nearly jolted out of his fur when the sound of sobs reached his ears. Spotting a hollowed out tree Nicholas walked over, bracing himself to see a bleeding bunny. But when he knelt down and peered inside he instead saw a young colt.

The tan-furred child was huddled far into the hollow, rubbing at his streaming eyes, eh wore the dirt-stained clothes of a wanderer.

"What are you doing here?" he asked and the colt let out a frightened whiny when he looked up and saw the leering fox.

Nicholas' eyes narrowed. _If you thought we would ever trust a fox then you're dumber than you look_.

"What are you doing here?" he repeated, not softening his tone.

"I-I got lost," the colt sobbed, "I don't know how to get back."

Nicholas sighed angrily before reaching his paws out and grabbing the colt, "I'll take you back."

"R-Really?" the child was surprised.

"As soon as I find _my_ child," Nicholas grumbled, holding the colt to his chest and wrapping his cape around the wanderer to keep him warm.

"You have a k-kit?" the child sniffled the question.

"I have a rabbit," Nicholas answered, sniffing the air to pinpoint Judith's scent.

"Oh," the colt mumbled then buried his face into the fox's chest. Nicholas frowned as he continued his search.

.

"Stop staring at me!"

Judith jumped when Wolf (he had refused to give his real name) whirled on Gazella with bared fangs.

The gazelle blinked, not frightened of his outburst, "Oh. I'm sorry. I hadn't realized, it's just…"

"Just what?"

"I can't get over how beautiful your eyes are."  
Wolf bristled, looking offended before he turned on his heel and kept walking. Judith stared at Gazella, that wasn't the first compliment she had thrown at the disgruntle canine. And by the way Gazella followed after him with a tender smile Judith had a mind to believe she had somehow become smitten with the predator.

But how, Judith wondered, yes Gazella as a wanderer was more comfortable around predators but what made her like Wolf? So what if he had pretty eyes and fur? So did Nicholas and that fox was wicked.

Her thoughts reminded her that she had stolen his dagger and ran off. She wondered if he had woken up and found her gone. Judith wondered if she should decide to spend the rest of her life in this forest.

While Wolf was busy trying to sniff out the missing child's scent Judith hurried over to Gazella's side to whisper, "Why do you antagonize him?"

The gazelle looked mildly surprised, "Antagonize him?"

"He doesn't like you saying those things," Judith pointed out the obvious.

"That's because no one's ever took the time to say nice things to him," Gazella replied, turning her eyes back to the wolf who couldn't hear their conversation. "I've seen animals like him, beaten down by life and having never received a kind smile, yet hiding a kind heart. I'm good at seeing such things; my grandmother told me it was a gift."

Gazella smiled teasingly down at Judith, "I saw the same kind heart in your fox as well."

Judith couldn't help a scoff, "He's not _my_ fox. And you don't know him like I do, he despises me."

"Hmm," Gazella replied but didn't look convinced.

Judith opened her mouth to try and explain how awful the Foxhollow king was when her ears twitched, catching the sound of footsteps though the three hadn't moved. Her nose twitched…what was-

"Hide." Wolf was suddenly by their side again and looking on edge, his fur bristling and his ears pulled flat against his skull. "You need to hide."

"What's wrong?" Gazella asked as he ushered them to a tree that he instructed to climb.

"He's near," Wolf's head examined the forestry around him. "I need you two to hide and be quiet, I'm going to try and lead him toward one of my traps."

"But what if he gets you?" Gazella asked from atop a branch, Judith's ears twitching as she heard the footsteps approaching.

He smirked sardonically at them, "Don't insult me. I'll be back for you two as soon as I have him in a net." And then Wolf ran off into the trees and vanished.

He hadn't been gone for ten seconds before a new animal stumbled into view, stopping just below their tree.

It was a wolf with a snow white pelt, but what was strange was that he was walking on all fours, nose to the ground as he sniffed. He then lifted his head and growled, Judith saw that his eyes were yellow and feral looking. This wolf was a level of insanity Judith had not prepared for, Nicholas probably hadn't either.

 _I don't think this is even insanity_ , Judith thought to herself, hoping her fear scent wouldn't bring the wolf's eyes upward. _This is savagery_.

Suddenly a low mournful howl filled the air; Wolf was trying to get the savage predator's attention away from them. The wolf's head shot up and it raced toward the noise, Judith was surprised by the intense gratitude she felt for the grumpy canine.

When the wolf had vanished Gazella started to climb down from the tree. "We need to help him," she pointed out before Judith could even say anything. "He can't do this alone."

Judith was surprised even further when she climbed down from the tree and followed the gazelle toward the rabid predator.

.

Nicholas' ears pricked when a howl painted the air, it made his tail bristle and his ears pull back. Was it _the_ wolf? He had no idea what else it could be. He waited to hear Judith's screams, hating how his heart pounded with panic.

"Was-was that a wolf?" the colt in his arms asked with fright.

"You need to be quiet now," Nicholas whispered, using his cape to completely cover the child. He didn't want to risk the colt seeing the crazy wolf and screaming.

 _Carrots, where are you_? Nicholas thought furiously, letting one paw rest on the hilt of his sword, though he had no idea if he could sword fight while holding a child. He should've known something like this would've happened. His luck ran out the day he accepted that dumb bunny as a gift.

There was suddenly the rustling of bushes, the sound of snarls and Nicholas stepped closer toward a large tree, feeling the colt shaking from the noises but obediently staying quiet.

Without warning a white wolf leapt out of a thicket, snarling to himself and yellow eyes darting around, before it could look toward Nicholas the fox had already hidden behind the tree, keeping his breath low and wishing foxes didn't naturally have such a strong scent.

 _What the hell is that_? That wasn't some lunatic that escaped the asylum that was a _wild animal_ something that came from thousands of years ago when foxes ate rabbits and wolves hunted in packs.

He licked his parched lips as he heard the wolf stalk closer, no doubt having smelled him. Nicholas' paw wrapped around the hilt of his sword, if he could just aim right maybe the fight would be over before it even started. The colt shivered against him.

Then he caught a familiar scent.

Nicholas looked toward his right to see Judith and that wanderer dancer Gazella, hiding behind a thinner patch of trees, looking toward him with wide frightened eyes.

Nicholas frantically shook his head as the wolf got closer, hoping they could see through his eyes that they needed to be quiet.

Judith stared at him and the colt for a moment before something unrecognizable flashed in her violet eyes and she vanished, Gazella watched her go but didn't move after her.

A few seconds later Judith let out a howl.

Nicholas' jaw dropped. She didn't…SHE DIDN'T!  
With a furious snarl the wolf raced after the noise, meanwhile Nicholas quickly placed the colt in Gazella's arms ("Hold this.") and gave chase as well. He couldn't believe Carrots just did that!

.

Judith raced through the forest, feet barely touching the ground as she held her skirt up as high as possible and ran for her life. The savage wolf, having spotted her, eagerly gave chase, he was actually _drooling_ and Judith knew what he planned to do when he caught her.

 _If_ he caught her, she tried to pick up her pace.

She and Gazella had been carefully following the path of Wolf and the savage when said savage suddenly turned, the two tried to decide if to follow after it or go after Wolf. Then Judith caught the scent of a familiar musk and she found herself going after the wild predator, Gazella following after.

Judith had no idea why she wanted to go and warn Nicholas who was obviously there to make her pay for stealing from him and running away, but she did. And when she saw him and that poor missing colt about to be found by the savage-she had to do something. That something was howl, grab his attention and running for her life. She wondered if anyone beside her family would grief over her death. She wondered if Nicholas would bother burying what ever was left of her body. She wondered why this wolf was savage in the first place, true she had her fear of predators but even she could admit they didn't just randomly go feral. There was something tickling the back of her brain, a memory, a fact, but she couldn't dig it out enough to figure out what it was.

Spotting a fallen log ahead of her path Judith braced herself to jump, hoping the ground beyond the log wasn't slick and wouldn't make her trip. Her worry was irrelevant for as soon as she was over the log she was tackling into before her feet could touch the ground. She knew it wasn't the wolf for whatever had tackled her had appeared from her side and wasn't going for her neck as soon as they landed on the ground.

Judith opened her eyes and was shocked to see Nicholas above her, but before she could decide if she had anything to say besides 'Please don't hang me for stealing your dagger' the wolf jumped over the log, leaping over their heads to land a few feet away.

But he didn't keep running, instead he turned around and flashed his fangs at the two, releasing a frightful growl.

But Nicholas retorted by furiously hissing at the wolf, not scared to show his own teeth and Judith couldn't help staring at him in open surprise, seeing how he was still crouched over her in a protective stance- _Nicholas Wilde was protecting her_.

But her awe was short-lived as the wolf took a step forward, despite how intimidating Nicholas looked at the moment she doubted he'd be able to stand up to such a crazy animal, even with his sword.

But then a rock flew through the air and smacked the savage predator upside the head. All three pairs of eyes turned to see Wolf sauntering out of the trees, causally tossing a rock in his paw.

"Oops," he smirked at the savage wolf, "That looks like it hurts. Are you mad?"

The savage snarled loudly.

Wolf bared his own teeth but didn't look the least bit frightened, "Come make me pay for it."

The savage lunged and once again Wolf was running off, the two disappearing into the woods. Judith found herself slipping out from under Nicholas and following after.

"Carrots," Nicholas called as she started to jog off, "Carrots!" With an angry growl he got up and followed after her.

The two sprinted through the trees, following the taunts and snarls of the wolves ahead and stumbled into a clearing just in time to see what happened next.

Wolf was jogging, being sure not to go too fast to outrun the other wolf, but then suddenly leaped over a large pile of leaves, but the wolf was able to scrape his fangs across his leg before Wolf landed painfully on his shoulder on the other side of the pile of leaves. With blood dripping from his fangs the savage ran across the leaves, just before he reached Wolf he was swung into the air, trapped in a net where he immediately tried to struggle against the thick rope but to no avail.

Realizing it was over Judith's legs almost gave out but she kept it together as she followed Nicholas to Wolf's side.

"Are you alright?!"

Judith and Nicholas jumped as Gazella appeared out of no where (Judith realized a lot of animals were doing that tonight) and knelt by Wolf's side, the missing colt hanging from her back with his arms wrapping around her neck.

"I'm fine," he grumbled, already tearing off strips of his cloak to bandage his bleeding bite wounds.

Gazella looked toward Judith and released a relieved sigh, "You look well. You nearly scared me to death when you made the wolf chase you like that."

"That reminds me," Nicholas spoke up for the first time and whirled on Judith. "WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!?"  
Judith's ears fell, so much for the fox being protective of her. She must have imagined that.

"I TOLD YOU THERE WAS A CRAZY WOLF RUNNING AROUND!" he blew up on her, tail bristling and teeth bared. "BUT YOU RUN OFF ANYWAY AND _WITH_ MY DAGGER!" Judith pulled it off her sash and lamely offered it to him, he snatched it away before continuing, "AND THEN YOU GO AND TRY TO PLAY HERO AND DISTRACT SAID CRAZY WOLF AND NEARLY GET YOURSELF KILLED-"

"Wait, wait," Gazella stood up and rushed to the rabbit's aid. "The only reason she came here was because she saw me walking into the woods and wanted to warn me, but when she heard I was looking for Prancer she couldn't _not_ help." Then she added, "And if I may be so bold, Your Highness, that act of playing hero saved your life."

Nicholas narrowed his eyes and then spoke, "The colt is yours then?"

"He's the son of one of my friends," Gazella answered, looking at the colt whose wide eyes were on the trapped wolf. "Thank you for finding him and bringing him to me."

"If I may cut in," Wolf spoke up, still sitting on the ground but his leg was now bandaged. He pointed up at the struggling predator, "I've meant plenty of crazy animals in my life, that's not crazy."

"Agreed," the anger left Nicholas as he studied the snarling wolf. "That's…something else."

"What-what are we going to do with him?" Judith was almost too scared to ask, her ears still ringing from Nicholas' shouts.

"He's coming back to the castle with us," the fox answered, "Come along, Carrots. We need to find my guards, we'll sedate him and carry him back to town with us. We can keep him in a cell until we figure out what's wrong with him."  
Nicholas looked to Wolf, "I'll pay you if you keep an eye on him until I get back."

"I have no other plans," the black wolf agreed.

"But as soon as that's all settled you're coming back to town with me," Gazella told Wolf firmly. "I have a friend who's a doctor and I want him to look at your wounds." She smiled at him, "And I'd like to buy you a drink as a thank you, you are quiet the hero."

Wolf ducked his head and through the dim moon light Judith could've sworn his ears blushed red.

Nicholas scoffed and grabbed Judith's arm, leading her out of the woods with Gazella and Prancer behind them. When they reached the town the two wanderers parted ways with them, Prancer shyly thanking Nicholas for rescuing him, the fox just nodded.

The sun was just coming up, painting sky orange as he and Judith stood at the edge of the tree line, the fox not moving toward the town. Judith looked up at him, his expression told me was far away from her.

Then he spoke: "Don't let this get to your head but…"

"What?"

He met her eyes, "What you did, all of it…that was very big of you."

Her ears shot up and she was sure she had just gone into shock. She had just been complimented by Nicholas Wilde; this was officially the strangest day of the rabbit's life.

His eyes suddenly narrowed at her, "What are you smirking at?"

Realizing that her lips had indeed turned up Judith tried to stifle the grin, "Nothing it's just, I get the feeling you might like me a little better now."

His ears pressed against his skull, "And there you go letting it go to your head. Don't flatter yourself Carrots; you're still a dumb bunny."

But those words no longer carried the usual sting; she chuckled as she followed him into town, bravely adding, "I'll remember that next time I try to save you."

"That reminds me," he glanced back at her, not looking overly pleased, "You did technically save a king's life back there."

"Technically," she agreed.

"And I believe in repaying life debts so…you will no longer be tethered to me."

Judith had to bite her lip to keep from smiling again! That was worth being chased by a savage predator.

" _But_ ," Nicholas continued, "That doesn't mean I don't expect you to stay in my shadow at all times, this isn't permission to run away or ruin my reputation with other Regions further. Understand?"

"Understand," Judith replied, realizing it didn't bother her as much as it should. What else would she do in the Foxhollow castle besides follow Nicholas around? She wondered if that made her look pathetic.

Nicholas was still not done, "But…you do have permission to see the lack of rope as me saying thank you."


	8. Chapter 8

Ch. 8: Nailed Curtains and Hidden Journals

"Perhaps it's a sickness."  
Judith stood in a random corner of Manchas' study, examining the herbs and potions he had laid out haphazardly on a table.

The jaguar sat at his desk, flying through a thick book with yellowed pages, Nicholas standing by his side emerald eyes narrowed at the script.

"Maybe…" the fox replied but his tone carried doubt. "But does that mean there could be an antidote?"

Manchas let out a heavy sigh, running a paw over his scarred eye, "I am not sure."  
"Take a break," Nicholas ordered, stepping away from the desk. "Eat, rest, that wolf is in one of our strongest cells and is guarded, he won't be going anywhere."

Manchas nodded and Nicholas indicated for Judith to follow him out of the room.

"Still no ideas?" she asked as they descended the stairs, even though she had been listening to their conversation closely.

Nicholas shook his head, his eyes showing a worry he refused to voice. It had been three days since they had brought the savage wolf here and no one had any inkling to what was wrong with him. Though over and over Judith felt something rolling in her mind that was related to this problem, but it never stopped long enough for her to examine it.

"We're going to the library," Nicholas spoke up when they reached the bottom of the stairs. "I trust you can entertain yourself while we're there?"

There was something satisfying about keeping her ability to read a secret, but Judith only nodded and dutifully followed him to the castle's grand library, being sure not to give him any reason to use the rope again.

Walking into the mostly empty room Judith was surprised to see Bellwether there, standing next to a ladder and a large window that was covered by thick jade curtains.

Having not spoken to the ewe in days Judith walked over to her, Nicholas following out of curiosity.

"Good afternoon, Bellwether," Judith politely greeted. When the sheep looked toward them she offered a distracted curtsy, "Good afternoon."

"What's wrong?" Nicholas asked, having noticed the sheep's nervous expression as well.

"W-well Your Highness," she began meekly, "I was supposed to air out the library but I need to open the curtains and…" Bellwether glanced at the old ladder in disgust. "Surely we have newer ladders?"

But Nicholas saw past the excuse, "You're afraid of heights."

Bellwether almost glared at him before remembering he was a king and lowered her head.

Full of pity Judith walked over, "I can do this for you."

"You will?" Bellwether looked relieved.

"Of course," the bunny glanced at Nicholas. "I needed to find a way to entertain myself anyway."

The fox and sheep watched in silence as Judith climbed the rickety ladder, reaching the top. She grabbed the curtain and gave a hearty pull-it didn't budge.

Confused, Judith pulled harder, nothing.

"Something wrong?" Nicholas called up.

"Is…are…are these curtains _nailed_ to the wall?"

She looked down to Nicholas who had raised his eyebrows but didn't look all that surprised, "I'll be."

"Um…can you explain?" she asked.

"My great, great grandfather hated sunlight so during his reign he had all the curtains to every window nailed closed," Nicholas said. "I thought they had removed all the nails but apparently they missed one." His eyes turned to Bellwether, "Go find a hefty animal to help pull these curtains down."

"No, no!" Judith grabbed the curtain with both paws. "I can still do this; I just have to put more force into it!"

"Carrots…" the fox's voice was doubtful. "Don't kill yourself over a curtain, that's just embarrassing. And pathetic."

"Trust me," she said through gritted teeth as she pulled at the curtains with all her might, "This…is about…to drop…like a…" with a loud ripping noise the curtain fell away and Judith went with it. She barely had a chance to scream as she fell through the air before she was caught.

Judith blinked, her chest rising up and down as she tried to calm her racing heart. And then realized Nicholas had caught her.

She looked up at the fox, his expression unreadable as she breathed in his scent. "Th-Thank you," she mumbled, wondering why she felt so bashful and her skin felt so warm where his paws held her.

Nicholas looked away, looking disgruntle before placing her on her feet, "I told you not to get yourself killed over a curtain."  
"Sorry," her voice was quiet and Bellwether was staring at them with wide eyes.

There was an awkward moment of silence before Nicholas abruptly turned on his heel, "I have some research to do, stay away from ladders." He quickly disappeared into the large maze-like book shelves of the library.

"What was that?" Bellwether asked incredulously.

Judith looked at her, her brow furrowed in confusion, "What was what?"

The sheep narrowed her eyes at the rabbit, "It looked like you were getting too comfortable with the enemy."

Judith almost said that Nicholas wasn't the enemy but held herself back. He wasn't an enemy but he was hardly a friend either. "Just because he caught me doesn't mean we're comfortable with each other, he still finds me incredibly annoying and the feeling is mutual."

Bellwether didn't look convinced, and Judith couldn't help but wonder if she was remembering the suggestive fact that the bunny and Nicholas shared a bed.

"Just be careful," Bellwether finally spoke, picking up the jade curtain, "I have had my experiences with predators before Judith, you can't trust them. No matter what." Then without so much as a goodbye the sheep left, dragging the curtain behind her.

Now desperate for a distraction Judith walked farther into the library, planning to find a book she could read while also hiding from Nicholas.

She found a shelf full of fairytales, all with different characters and lessons; Judith was surprised to see fairytales that had foxes as the villains. Why on earth would the Wilde family have books like that?

 _Maybe to remind themselves what the world thinks of foxes_ , the thought made Judith feel guilty.

Finally Judith decided on the story of the snow white rabbit who lived in a cottage in the forest with a group of mice. But as opened up the volume something fell out between its pages: a journal.

Curiosity burning through her veins Judith crouched on the floor, placing the fairy tale down to pick up said journal. Its case was brown, cracked leather, the pages dusty and yellow with age.

She flipped it open to the first page and her mouth dropped at what she saw. Written in cursive yet scratchy scrawl were the words: Property of Prince Richard Lazarus Wilde.

Judith nearly dropped the book. Who was Prince Richard? Did Nicholas have a sibling?

 _Calm down, calm down,_ Judith ordered herself. This is probably a journal from one of his ancestors…an ancestor who wouldn't mind if she snuck a peek.

She turned to the next page where at the top 'Entry One' was written in large letters, she started to read:

 _Hello Journal, congratulations are in order! You are one of my birthday presents!_

 _Mother wants me to write in you to express my feelings and not bottle them up inside. Which is silly, I am sick, Journal. Not temperamental._

 _But I promised to write in you everyday, tell you what is happening in my life. In a way, Journal you'll be my only friend._

 _Besides my little brother of course, you'd like Nicholas, even though he treats me like I'm the baby, but he's fun too._

That was all Prince Richard had to say for Entry One but that was far more than Judith had expected. This fox wasn't some long dead ancestor; it was Nicholas' brother, his older brother, the one who should be king of Foxhollow. What had happened?

 _I am sick, Journal_.

Suddenly Nicholas' voice rang through the library, calling for her. Judith quickly put the journal back between the pages of the fairy tale before putting it back on the shelf. She jumped up and scurried toward the fox's voice, all the while she had every intention of returning to this library and learning more about Prince Richard Lazarus Wilde.


	9. Chapter 9

**Ch. 9: Royal Lines  
**

 _This morning I woke up and went to look for Nick…he was with our tutor. I know that doesn't sound bad, Journal but Nicholas and I were always taught together yet this is the third time I've come across my brother leaning about Foxhollow without me._

 _And I think it's because Mother and Father don't want me to be king. They probably don't believe I'll survive long enough._

 _I'm so weak, Journal…I'm always coughing…even writing is tiring…_

 _But maybe I'm just paranoid, maybe Nicholas is secretly learning to be an ambassador or something similar._

 _Maybe I'll get better and become a great king._

Judith closed the journal and returned it to its hiding place. She couldn't tell if Prince Richard's last sentence was sincere or a cover up. A lot of his journal entries were of a similar nature, starting off depressing before abruptly ending on a hopeful note.

It was quite clear Richard hadn't gotten better, though the bunny had never asked anyone about the late prince in fear it would reach Nicholas' ears.

But as Judith slipped out of the library, midday sunlight streaming through the windows and warming the stone floor, she wondered if Prince Richard would've been a good king. From his journal he sounded more passive and good-natured than his younger brother. Though more than once Richard expressed his love for Nicholas, talking of how the young kit would go out of his way to cheer up his sickly brother. He snuck in snacks and toys, made drawings and even things like bracelets, singing and making ridiculous jokes.

 _Basically_ , Judith decided with her eyes on the floor, _he's far different from how he is now_.

True the fox didn't snap at her like he had when they first met, but he was hardly 'good-natured.'

As if the thought summoned him Judith's ears flicked as she caught the sound of Nicholas' voice. But it sounded different…

Her fur stood on end when suddenly from across the hall, Nicholas appeared at a corner, falling onto his back.

For a moment Judith imagined that the savage wolf had escaped from his cage. But then she realized he was _laughing_.

Judith stared in a daze, watching Nicholas laugh and smile at something she didn't see. And how could he look so different? How could his green eyes suddenly look so warm?

Two brown balls of fur appeared, crawling on the fox's chest, Judith realized they were two otters.

"Oh no!" Nicholas dramatically threw his arm over his face, "I have been bested by the princes of Riverway!" He dropped his head to the floor, his tongue lolling out of his mouth, "Their cuddles…were too deadly."

The two otters giggled and Judith found a light chuckle escaping from her lips. The sound of her laughter had Nicholas snapping his head to her direction and she quickly bit her lip.

The fox actually looked flustered as he got to his feet, holding the two kits to his chest and loudly clearing his throat. "Carrots," his voice was purposefully serious.

Judith made her way to the fox, forcing her lips not to pull up, "Yes, Your Majesty?"

"We have guests," he explained, tone still somber but his ears appearing a light shade of red. "These are the princes of Riverway, Oscar and Elijah Otterton."

"Your Majesties," Judith smiled at them and curtsied.

Her formality had the two otters grinning ear to ear. "Hello," the older one greeted, his sleek tail wagging.

"You're pretty," the younger, Elijah, gushed.

Both Nicholas and Judith blinked in surprise before the rabbit smiled at the kit, "Why thank you, you're such a little gentlemammal."

Nicholas grumbled something unintelligible under his breath before turning around with a swish of his tail.

"Carrots, you have an assignment today."

Judith titled her head; Nicholas had not given her an "assignment" before. With the exception of randomly helping members of the staff Judith's presence in the castle was mainly pointless.

"My mother is entertaining the queen of Riverway in her day room, go tend to them."

"We're going swimming!" Elijah called out excitedly while Nicholas walked away.

"Goodbye Carrots!" Oscar waved goodbye.

.

Judith had a theory that Amelia Wilde and Queen Otterton had married into royalty instead of being born into it. She simply couldn't see royal borns inviting a rabbit peasant to their tea party.

But sure enough she had stepped into the day room and the vixen had quickly pulled Judith on the sofa next to her, introducing her to the otter, Octavia.

Judith had sat ram-rod still next to the royalty as Amelia told Octavia what a _hero_ the rabbit was back at the Fellowship Festival, even saving her son's life.

Judith blinked, did Nicholas tell her that?

The rabbit didn't even get a word in before they changed the topic to King Otterton.

"My husband was ecstatic to visit Manchas," Octavia smiled. "He's missed his old friend."

"I hope Riverway can spare you for the day," Amelia replied.

"Our advisor is very reliable," Octavia assured, "And Emmitt needs to help figure out what's wrong with that wolf, for everyone's sake."

Suddenly the two looked at Judith, "Why don't you eat something, dear?" Amelia indicated to the plates of meals and it hadn't gone unnoticed by Nicholas and his mother. But it only worried Amelia.

"I-I'm not hungry, Your Highness," Judith tried to reject the offer.

Amelia's eyes narrowed, "Is my son telling you not to eat?"

"Oh, no, no," Judith shook her head.

"Then eat."

Judith's tongue stilled…that had been an order from a former queen. She couldn't say no. Insides twisting Judith picked up a sugar coated strawberry and took a bite, she could've moaned when the taste touched her taste buds.

The plate was empty in a matter of seconds, leaving Judith licking sugar and strawberry juice off her fingers. The bunny blinked, realizing what she was doing, Amelia and Octavia broke into laughter when the rabbit's expression morphed into mortification.

"I like her," the otter smiled.

Still chuckling Amelia turned to look at he window of the day room, standing up without further ado she walked to the window and her expression grew fond.

"You can see our babies," Octavia guessed, walking to stand next to the vixen, Judith followed.

She couldn't keep her jaw from dropping as, below, she saw Nicholas in a small pond with the Otterton princes. The fox had stripped down to his breeches, wading through the crystal water with the two otters swimming around his legs. And he was still smiling and laughing and Judith still found it so odd.

"I'm so grateful that Nicholas took the time to play with the boys," Octavia spoke. "They were so worried he wouldn't be the same now that he's a king."

"My baby has never changed," Amelia replied proudly. "He's going to be a good king."

As if Judith had said something Amelia looked at the rabbit, "Trust me."

.

Amelia and Octavia kindly let Judith go, seeing the bunny simply couldn't get used to their company.

"Could you tell the boys to come in and get ready for dinner?" Octavia asked.

"Tell the _king_?" Judith gaped when she stood at the doorway.

"Tell him his mother gave the order," Amelia replied, "He'll listen."

So Judith did that, walking outside in time to see Prince Oscar knock Nicholas off his feet down into the water.

"Sneaky," Nicholas spluttered as he sat up, the water lapping at his creamy chest. Oscar bared his teeth in a cheeky grin.

"Hi, Carrots!" Elijah called when he spotted the bunny.

Nicholas' smile instantly dropped, it for some reason disappointed Judith. "I-uh, I came to tell you it's time to go up to dinner."

"What was that?" Nicholas asked with a bored tone. "I couldn't hear you."

She furrowed her brow, was he being sarcastic? She stepped to the edge of the pond, "I said-"

Nicholas suddenly shot forward and grabbed his arm and before Judith could even blink she was pulled into the pond. She spluttered to the surface, hearing the princes giggle while Nicholas smirked at her.

And then, surprising both herself and the fox, Judith splashed him, leaving them both wide-eyed and blinking.

"Water fight!" the two otters squealed and splashed the two older animals ecstatically.

Judith couldn't help laughing and splashing along, not noticing the look Nicholas was giving her until he loudly cleared his throat and stood up. "It's time for dinner, you said?"

Judith immediately jumped to her feet, her fur and dress soaked, "Yes, yes that's right."

"Come along, boys," Nicholas grabbed the princes' paws and led the pouting otters away.

Judith followed after, her heat still fluttering and her lips tight from smiling.

.

They left the princes with their mother to get dried up and Nicholas led Judith to his bedchambers to do the same, leaving puddles in their wake.

"Those two kits really like you," she noted as they stepped into his room.

"I'm a delight," Nicholas replied, shutting the door behind them.

He looked to his wardrobe and Judith's panic sent her mouth moving: "Please don't undress in front of me!"

Nicholas jolted in place, turning his head to give her a weird look, "I wasn't going to."

He stepped away from her and walked to his bedroom, returning a few seconds later with a towel that he unceremoniously threw onto Judith's head. Before she could react she felt Nicholas' paws on top of her head as he began to vigorously dry her fur.

"I can do that myself," Judith argued, her voice muffled by the cloth.

"Could you?" he asked in a disinterested voice, rubbing one of her ears dry. "I hope you didn't give my mother anything to complain about."

"Your mother is very nice," Judith answered, "She let me sit with her."

"Hmm," Nicholas hummed, he examined her dress. "You need to get out of that, it's leaving a lake in the middle of my floor."

She took a step back and the fox let out an aggravated growl, "What do I need to do to show you I'm not interested?"

Judith didn't reply as he fetched one of the few dresses she had in his wardrobe. What made her think he'd try to bed her? Even if he liked rabbits that way it wasn't like she was all that pretty. Maybe if her sister Rose had come instead…Judith supposed there was another good reason she had come instead. But maybe it was the way he sometimes looked at her; there were moments such as when they had first caught the savage wolf, when he looked at her without his usual scorn and sarcasm. And it made him look so different, like when he laughed and smiled.

"I don't know," she replied quietly, accepting the dress he handed to her.

Nicholas smirked at her, but his green eyes were actually amused this time, "You'll forgive my lack of surprise."

Judith pouted and remembered Amelia's words: _He's going to be a great king. Trust me_.

And despite herself Judith was curious to see if the vixen was right, and she also wondered if Prince Richard would truly have been better.


	10. Chapter 10

Judith stood in a corner of the dinning room, trying to be invisible. Though her wanting to be one with the shadows was unnecessary, Nicholas always brought her to meals and the Otterton princes had basically invited her.

But Judith wasn't royalty or staff so she didn't belong here and the smell of food was still torturous to her. The sugared strawberries hadn't filled her belly, it felt like it had only made her hungrier. But the guilty twisting her insides was stronger. If her family couldn't eat sugared strawberries then neither should she.

Judith was unnoticed by the Wilde and Otterton family, the two princes gobbling down food while the adults talked of the savage wolf.

The bunny's ears were pricked to their chatter, so far it sounded like King Emmitt and Manchas were stumped but they weren't giving up yet. The only thing the otter was sure of was that this wasn't a mental illness.

Judith's brow furrowed and she turned her eyes to the floor, there it was again, that wiggling in the back of her brain. This whole situation was reminding her of _something_. But for the life of her she couldn't recall that memory.

When dessert came talk of the wolf had subsided to more casual conversations. Judith's mouth watered, seeing the sugary sweets, but the royalty were too busy with their meals and talks. At one point Nicholas pulled a covered bowl of silver to his side, his green eyes glowing in rare fondness. He uncovered the lid to reveal a large pile of blueberries, holding one of the blue orbs between his claws Nicholas raised the fruit to his lips.

And that's when Judith caught the scent.

Her stomach dropped as memories of a growling rabbit filled her head. Panic sent her sprinting across the floor and with a shrieking 'no' tumbled into Nicholas, sending them both to the floor. The blueberry harmlessly rolling away.

"ARE YOU INSANE!?" Nicholas snarled, glaring at the rabbit sprawled across him.

Judith met his furious expression head on, "That blueberry is poisoned!"

He blinked, that was not the answer he'd been expecting, if he had been expecting an answer at all.

The rest of the table had jumped to their feet when Judith had tackled Nicholas. King Emmitt picked up the abandoned blueberry and gave it a cautious sniff, his eyes widened. "Night Howler..."

"It smells like this flower my uncle once ate," Judith moved to her feet, "It made him go crazy!"

Judith made to say more but Emmitt suddenly pulled her into an unexpected hug.

"This is it!" he pulled back with an ecstatic grin, "I had forgotten all about Night Howlers, that must be what happened to the wolf!" He ran out proclaiming he must tell Manchas.

Nicholas had just stood up when his parents crowded him, asking if he was okay.

"I'm fine," he replied, looking more bothered by the attention than his close call.

Amelia suddenly whirled around to face Judith and a moment later she pulled Judith into a hug. "You really are a hero," the vixen whispered into her ear. For a moment Judith felt like she was being embraced by her own mother, and then Amelia pulled away to return to her son's side.

.

"You need to thank her." Nicholas turned his eyes to his mother.

The Wilde family, along with Queen Octavia, stood outside Manchas' room. Now that he and Emmitt knew Night Howlers were the cause they were quick in making the antidote.

"I'm more concerned in finding out who tried to poison me," Nicholas replied, knowing exactly who the 'her' was. The fox now knew there was someone in this castle who didn't wish him well. He also knew he could cross Clawhauser off his list, because besides the cheetah bursting into tears when he found out what happened, Nicholas knew him since he was a kit. Clawhauser had too good of a heart to poison even his worst enemy.

No, he had an enemy under his roof and he would find whoever it was.

.

Judith had returned to Nicholas' bedchamber after dinner, curling into the large bed to calm her racing heart. So the Night Howlers that had turned her uncle crazy did the same thing with that poor wolf.

She had been told there was an antidote and she wished her family had known that long ago. Judith had just been a child when her beloved uncle had tried to bite her and her siblings. Knowing it was the strange blue flower had caused it but having no idea how to fix it they tied him up to wait it out.

But the next morning he had vanished, leaving nothing but a chewed rope.

They never saw him again.

The door opening broke her from her thoughts. Nicholas had returned.

"How is..." she started but stopped when she noticed him relaxed expression. "We just gave him the antidote," the fox told her. "I think he's going to be okay."

Judith released a relieved sigh, "That's good. What are you going to do with him?"

"Ask him how he was poisoned then let him go," Nicholas answered bluntly. " _Then_ find out who tried to turn me savage."

"I'll help you." Judith's offer came out immediately.

Nicholas gave her a weird look, "Oh?"

"Night Howlers are awful things," Judith pointed out. "I don't want someone who would use them to hurt mammals roam free."

"Valiant," he replied, walking to the bed.

Judith's fur bristled as suddenly a dark look came over the fox's expression.

"My mother said I should thank you," he said, climbing onto the bed, "You _did_ save my life."

"It-it's fine," she stammered. "The only other option was to let you go savage and attack everyone."

"Still," Nicholas said, "I'm going to thank you."

Judith bit her lip to keep from screaming as Nicholas loomed over her, straddling her hips and pressing his paw firmly on her collarbone.

 _He's just teasing you_ , she reminded herself, _He wants you to react_.

But then from his pocket Nicholas pulled out a baby carrot and pressed it against her lips. "Eat."

Judith kept her lips locked and shook her head.

"You're _starving_ yourself," Nicholas pointed out, lifting the carrot-holding paw.

"So is my family," she snapped. "Why should I get to live in luxury when they can't?"

Nicholas' narrowed eyes glowed, "Because you're mine."

She blinked, "What?"

"You're _my_ ward, living in _my_ home. You save me more than once, I'm going to take care of you."

He pressed the carrot against her lips again, "I'll see what I can do for your family but you starving helps no one."

A few moments passed of Nicholas staring her down before she gave in and bit into the carrot. He released the vegetable so Judith could chew and swallow.

"Good girl," he stated, "And tomorrow you'll eat breakfast, yes?"

The bunny only nodded, staring up at the vulpine still on top of her.

As if reading her mind Nicholas moved, climbing off her and lying down on his side of the bed.

Savoring the taste of the carrot she had eaten Judith played the king's words over and over in her head.

 _Because you're mine_.

 _I'm going to take care of you_.

She didn't think anyone had ever said that to her.


	11. Chapter 11

Ch. 11: The Dancing Fox

Nicholas had been standing with Finnick, watching the wolf leave the castle, when his friend invited him to the theater.

The antidote had successfully cured the wolf who admitted to be a traveling poet from Kingsland. When asked about the Night Howlers the wolf was ignorant of the dangerous plant. He recalled walking to Foxhollow for the Fellowship Festival when there was a pain in his side and he passed out and woke up in Nicholas' dungeon.

With nothing else to tell them he was released. And now Nicholas turned his head to look at the fennec next to him. "You are aware I was almost poisoned, yes?"

"Of course, and now you need a distraction. Let's go watch a play, they're performing the Dancing Fox tonight."

The king had to admit, that sounded inviting. Maybe a distraction would do him some good. "Let me fetch, Carrots," Nicholas turned to go and find the rabbit but Finnick's amused snort stopped him.

"What?" he growled over his shoulder.

The small fox smirked, "I wasn't aware you came with your ward."

Nicholas glared as his ears suddenly felt hot, "I'm just giving her a reward for discovering that Night Howler."

"Hmm," Finnick only hummed.

"Be quiet," Nicholas growled before turning on his heel.

.

The rabbit was roaming through the library when he found her. She did that far too often considering Nicholas had never seen her pick up a book.

When she spotted him at the doors she curtsied, "Your Majesty."

"Bellwether's old dresses aren't the most high class," Nicholas said in a way of greeting.

Judith blinked dumbly and looked down at the dark gray dress she wore. "Well, Sire. It _is_ a servant's outfit."

"Yes, I suppose no one at the theater would expect a servant to dress up," he mused.

The bunny's ears shot up at his words, "Theater?"

"Finnick is treating me to a play and you'll be accompanying us." Nicholas hoped his strict tone would dissuade her from asking any questions.

Luck was on his side as Judith only gave a mute nod.

.

The theater was a two story building, Nicholas being royalty, was given the best seat in the building. And of course countless mammals greeted him but the fox stealthily kept his attention on Judith.

Not because he thought she would try to escape but because she was looking around the theater with rapt interest. When they finally arrived in their box she did not sit down with the two foxes, instead leaning over the edge with wide eyes staring at the stage.

When the play started she let out a soft gasp of excitement.

The play was called The Dancing Fox, telling the story of a poor vixen who caught the attention of a noble fox with her dancing.

Nicholas found the story endearing but sappy, however Judith was completely enchanted. Nicholas had took note of how her violet eyes seemed to glitter as she watched the show. He then took note of how he didn't need to be paying such attention to her eyes.

But tragically he didn't take note of that until Judith felt his eyes on her, looking over her shoulder to give the fox a perplexed look. Nicholas had quickly turned his attention back to the stage, pretending he hadn't been staring.

.

"That was amazing," Judith gushed an hour later when they were back in the fox's bedchamber.

"It was _okay_ ," Nicholas corrected from where he was already in bed. Judith was too busy twirling around the room.

"I've never been to a play before," she admitted more to herself than him.

"You didn't act like that," he said dryly.

"But oh the dresses and dances and romance!" she turned and actually smiled at Nicholas. "Their chemistry was palpable!"

Nicholas blinked, suddenly curious of something. "Do you have a buck?"

Judith's twirling came to a stop and she gave the fox a perplexed look, "Pardon?"

"I can't get to sleep, hearing about your life should fix that."

Her brow furrowed slightly at the not-so-hostile insult but nodded, "To answer your question I don't have a buck."

"Ever?"

"Ever," she looked embarrassed by that fact. "Why-why does it matter?"

"It doesn't," he answered her. "But as you'll be with me for the foreseeable future I thought I should know a few things."

Judith's red ears fell against her shoulders, "With all do respect Your Majesty...I'd rather not."

Nicholas cocked his head to the side, he couldn't fault her for that. He wouldn't want to speak about a family he couldn't see, either.

Though the fox supposed he could always release her, but then what would Shenjji and the other rulers think? That he could not handle a rabbit as his ward?

Said rabbit was awkwardly moving from one foot to the other, not meeting the staring king's eyes. "What made you want to bring me to the theater?" she ended up asking.

Nicholas' ears folded back. First Finnick now her? Was he not _allowed_ to take whoever he wished to a play? "I expected a reward was in order for your services," he said in his blunt tone, "Or was I wrong?"

"No-no, it's just..." she looked at him as if he was an unsolvable puzzle piece. "Thank you. I really enjoyed it."

"You're welcome," Nicholas was _not_ a puzzle. He was a perfectly ordinary king who did nothing out of character. No matter what anyone said.


	12. Chapter 12

Ch. 12: The King's Pet

Judith looked at the crystal clear lake looking down at her reflection. She wore an eggshell blue gown that showed off her shoulders and bellowed in the wind.

She smiled at herself, music filling her ears as she turned on her heel and twirled away, letting the music pull her like gentle strings.

Closing her eyes she held her arms over her head and spun, the soft grass smooth on her toes, ears and dress flowing in the wind.

All of a sudden warm paws lay over her hips and she smiled to herself, eyes still closed she turned to face her dance partner. The paws that held her hips moved to take her own and replaced the strings, pulling her across the grass and led her to the music.

Judith felt like she was in the sky, her heart warm and her breath coming out in flutters.

Her partner lowered her into a dip and she felt warm lips press against her mouth. Judith let herself be kissed, her euphoria ready to drip from her skin.

When her partner pulled away she fluttered her eyes open, her smile still in place. She stared at a pair of emerald eyes and a long red muzzle.

.

Judith's eyes popped open, her breath coming out in gasps and sweat sticking to her fur. Pulling herself into a sitting position she saw Nicholas had left.

Heat still pounding from a dream she couldn't remember Judith slipped into a day dress and left the bed chamber with a mission on her mind.

She had promised to find who had tried to poison Nicholas, and she did not break her promises.

But despite the gears in her head turning Judith did notice the odd looks she was receiving from passing staff. The looks ranged from concerned curiosity and even open disgust.

"Hello, Judith."

The rabbit stopped and turned to see Bellwether walking to her side. "Good morning."

"On your way to the kitchen?" the ewe asked as the two continued down the cool hallway.

"Yes, I was hoping to find any clues on who tried to poison His Majesty." As Judith spoke she kept her eyes on the sheep, she'd be lying if she said she wasn't suspicious of the sheep.

But Bellwether was giving her a pitying look, "You doing such things is the reason the staff talks."

Judith blinked. "What do they say?"  
Bellwether leaned closer to whisper, "They think the king had bed you."

"WHAT?!" Judith practically squawked, once again stopping in her tracks, ears bright red. "What gave them that idea?"

"You are with him all the time," Bellwether pointed out. "He's taken you to festivals and plays. You even share a bed chamber."  
"I-I'm only his ward." Judy's mouth was dry and she tried to swallow, her heart was once again trying to run away.

"I know. But that's not how you act. And you _are_ a grown woman."

With that revelation still leaving her ears burning Judith made it to the kitchen with Bellwether behind her.

"Hi!" the chubby cheetah greeted, smile ready. "How can I help you?"

"Do you think I am Nicholas' mistress?" Judith nearly bit her tongue off but the words were already out.

Bellwether and Clawhauser stared at her and even though the rest of the kitchen kept cooking the chatter had died.

"Oh, um…well…" Clawhauser's expression was nervous. " _Are_ you?"

" _No_ ," she bit the word out and felt like her ribs had caved in.

"Then it doesn't matter!" his smile returned. "If mammals are talking just ignore them."

Judith let out a breath, reminding herself that mammals were probably swapping whispers that the cheetah had been the one to poison the king. But like Nicholas Judith knew he was not responsible.

Clawhauser patted her paw with his smile warming her spirit before turning back to his work. The chattering returned to the kitchen.

With Bellwether enjoying her breakfast Judith walked around the kitchen. While staying out of the staff's way Judith found her way into a back room. Peering through the dark she saw the silhouettes of crates and baskets. Nose twitching she caught the scent of crops; a few of the crates had food though some were empty.

Still not sure what she was looking for Judith let her mind wander to last night's play; the music was still dancing in her head. And with it a vague memory of strong paws on her skin.

Judith let out a sigh and sat in the dark, trying to pull back memories of her dream. The song was there…paws were there...a pair of green eyes were there…

 _Nicholas has green eyes_.

Judith shook her head, that awful heat sliding up her ears and down her thighs. She wondered if the king knew of the mistress rumors. She wondered how he would react.

"He'd probably be disgusted," Judith said out loud. "He'd also be disgusted that I'm talking to myself in the dark."

She stood up and dusted off her dress just as the door opened, shedding light into the pantry.

"What are you doing in here?" Clawhauser asked politely.

"Sorry," Judith replied. "I'm looking for clues."  
"Clues?"

"On who put the Night Howler in the blueberries."

"Oh-oh! Why didn't you say anything?" Clawhauser squeezed in, now a nervous fret. "I'd help you. What do you need?"

"Well…" her mind whirled. "Can you think of anyone who'd wish the king harm?"

Clawhauser pouted, "Bellwether is the only one who openly doesn't like him. But she's not part of the kitchen staff, she wouldn't have the chance." He pointed behind her, "Those are the baskets."

Judith turned around and thanks to the light, saw four empty baskets.

"They arrived a few days before that dinner," the cheetah explained. "We quickly threw them out when we found out they were poisoned."

Judith kneeled before the basket and examined them. "Who delivers them?"

"Foxhollow traders."

"Can you get them here?" Judith asked. Her eyes narrowed at one basket, unlike the others that had Foxhollow red lining, this one had yellow lining… "I'd like to know why this basket has the Grinnigvale's national colors."

 **A/N: Sorry for a short chapter this story needs to be better organized before I go on. AND i'm writing a batb story for the upcoming remake.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Ch. 13: The Ward's Wrath**

Richard had talked much on politics of the Regions in his journal. And had mentioned the national colors of said Regions.

And now Judith must have looked terrifying stalking down the castle's halls-if the way the staff avoided her was anything to go by. Clawhauser had told her that the trades usually stayed in town for a few days and sent a runner to fetch them. Now the husky chef followed after her, looking incredibly intimated. Maybe he could see the steam rising from the bunny's ears.

Not only was trying to poison Nicholas' evil but it was also reckless. He was a _king_ , it would've been one thing if he was a tyrant but Nicholas was nothing like kings of the past. He was a sarcastic, and he was sometimes short-tempered, but all of Foxhollow depended on him to watch over them. And she would choose him over any other monarch.

The two turned a corner and nearly collided with former King Maximilian. Nicholas' father looked startled, taking a step back. "Careful."

"Oh, sorry Your Majesty," Clawhauser apologized.

Judith curtsied, vaguely realizing she had never truly talked to the blue-eyed fox. "Excuse us, Your Grace."

"Where's the fire?" Maximilian asked, walking with the cheetah and rabbit. Clawhauser smiled at him, "Judith is going to clear my name."

Maximilian blinked. "Clear your name? You haven't been blamed for anything."

But before more could be said they had walked into the courtyard the runner, a young antelope, already there. Behind him was a leopard, a deer, and a ram, they must be the traders. Judith stepped before them and the leopard curled his lip. " _You_ made this kid drag us here?"

"I did." Judith's tone was hard and even commanding. Maximilian looked at her with interest. "I'd like to know why one of the baskets you gave us had the colors of Grinningvale?" She wouldn't tell them the king had almost been poisoned. The deer gave her a cool look, "A sheltered bunny like you may not know this but Regions do eat food from other territories."

"I am aware of that," Judith replied. She cocked her head to the side and arched a sardonic brow, "But I wasn't aware they made a habit of trying to poison each other."

The ram looked frightened but the leopard and deer snarled. "How _dare_ you!" the feline snapped, and Judith managed not to flinch. "We would never try to poison a mammal!"

Judith's eyes narrowed, "Very well. Say I believe you, then explain how when I tried some blueberries and nearly ate one covered in night howler."

Their eyes widened but Judith noticed one of them didn't look as surprised as the others, a delayed reaction...not so wide eyes...not as parted lips.

The deer was shaking his head, "We had no idea."

"One of you did. Where did you get the basket?"

Judith was not surprised when the leopard and deer turned their heads to the ram. "Jonas," the leopard began uncertainly. "You went to get supplies in Grinningvale."

Judith's eyes burned into the fidgety ram, Clawhauser and Maximilian quiet behind her. "Where did you get those blueberries, Jonas?" Judith no longer recognized her own voice. Her anger making her fur bristle and make her fists clench against her sides.

The ram's eyes flitted around the other mammals and he reminded Judith of one of her younger brothers. Whenever he had gotten into trouble or didn't want to do his chores he would try to run and hide. Judith braced herself and a second later the ram turned on his heel and dashed off, the other traders letting out yelps of shock. The guards in the court yard, one being a large cape buffalo moved to apprehend him, but Judith was faster. She darted forward, a gray blur, and slammed her small body into his back, sending the two rolling into the dusty ground.

The ram was whimpering as the buffalo tied his hands behind his back, Judith leering over the simpering sheep's head. "I'm sorry," he moaned. "I was just doing my job!"

The buffalo snorted, "Traders don't poison their buyers."

"I was just doing what I was paid to do!"

Judith bared her teeth. "Who paid you?"

.

Judith startled Nicholas when she burst into his office without so much as a knock. "Your Majesty, I-OOF!" She tripped over the hem of her dress and fell to the floor.

"No please, don't know," the fox said drolly, sitting at his desk with quill in paw. "It's not like I'm the king or anything." His sarcasm vanished when his father walked in after Judith.

"It was Shenji," she and Maximilian said in unison. Hearing the hyena's name Nicholas placed the quill on the desk and stood up. "What?"

Judith jumped to her feet, dusting off her dress as she spoke. "One of the traders was paid by the queen to put night howlers in the blueberries."  
Maximilian added, "We just put him in custody." The fox smiled down at Judith, "He would've gotten away with it if not for your ward."

Nicholas stared at them in quiet shock. "She wanted to turn me savage..."

"Shenji wants to overthrow Foxhollow, son." Maximilian's voice was grim.

Nicholas met the older fox's eye. "Pops, do me a favor. Don't tell Mother." Judith mirrored the former king's surprise. Nicholas kept talking, "At least not yet. Tell her now and she'll try to keep me from going to Lionheart's party. But Shenji will be there and she doesn't know I'm on to her, I can try to figure out what her plans are." He suddenly swallowed and gritted his teeth, "And if she insists on a war, then I'll need to gather up an ally or two."

Maximilian nodded, his eyes wary but proud. "Good luck, then."

"I'll come with you," Judith offered quietly.

When Nicholas shook his head she tried to ignore the disappointed ache it caused. But it must have shown on his face because he added, softly. "I don't want that crazy hyena near you. You don't know how she works, she'll try to get information out of you."

Judith wanted to ask what valuable information she knew but then remembered Richard's journal. She learned much about Foxhollow through those written words. Perhaps it _would_ be best if she stayed put, but she still worried for the fox nonetheless.

.

Later that evening Maximilian found Judith in the kitchen chatting with a bouncy Clawhauser. "Could I borrow the little hero?" he asked the cheetah.

"Of, sure," Clawhauser grinned, then quickly added. "Your Majesty."

Judith followed Maximilian out into the hallway. "I think our chef is in love with you," the fox remarked teasingly.

Judith giggled, "He's a sweetheart. What did you need me for, Your Majesty?"

"It wasn't me who wanted to speak to you," Maximilian explained. "It was the Captain of the Guard."

She followed him out into the courtyard and blinked in surprise when she saw the buffalo from before waiting for them. He fixed his intense eyes on the bunny and she didn't know whether to lift her chin or bow. Maximilian spoke, "Judith, this is Bogo."

"You're the king's ward then?" Bogo asked in a way of greeting.

She could only shrug lamely, "I suppose? That's what his Majesty calls me."

"Hm," Bogo hummed. "You didn't carry yourself like a simple ward."

Judith only shrugged again. What was the buffalo getting at? Maximilian must have sensed her confusion because he was the one to cut to the chase, "Bogo thought he could teach you a few fighting movies."

Judith's ears shot up. "But-but I'm a female." _And a rabbit_.

Bogo narrowed his eyes on her, "I was raised by a mother who showed me gender has nothing to do with strength. I saw a fierce light in your eye when you attacked that ram. We'd be foolish not to use it to our advantage."

Judith was shocked but incredibly intrigued by the offer. And since Nicholas was going to be away at Kingsland...

 _Since there might be a war..._

"It _would_ be foolish. When do we start?"


	14. Chapter 14

Ch. 14: Plan B

The guards' coos of appreciation were like a minstrel's song to Judith's ears, encouraging her to do even better as she once again dodged the wooden sword.

She stood on the training ground at one edge of the castle's territory. The ground was sandy beneath her and she had a crowd of the castle's guards watching her training session with Bogo.

When the bunny was first brought before the large predators and prey they had of course laughed and thought their captain was joking. But all Judith had needed to do was put on trousers and show them her speed, her endurance, and her determination and she quickly became popular. It also helped that she was a fast learner, her paws adept at handling swords and bows.

Bogo swung the sword and Judy parried with her own, the impact rattling her bones and she quickly jumped a few feet back to collect herself. The buffalo nodded at her with approval, "A good block, Hopps. But remember your advantage is your speed and unassuming size."

Judith nodded as he added: "And also use your enemy's size to your advantage."

He swung his sword before he finished speaking and Judith ducked, her ears grazing the flat of the artificial weapon. Taking the buffalo's advice to heart, she darted between Bogo's legs and slamming her sword into his ankle. The attack sent the buffalo to his knees, Judy hopping a few steps back to not be crushed. "Are you alright, sir?" she asked with concern.

Bogo smirked at her, "Never apologize for victory, Hopps." He stood up and called for a break, Judith's shoulders fell. There was never enough practice for her, and she only had so many things to occupy her time.

And while she wouldn't admit it out loud the reason for her boredom was- "When the king returns he'll find a bodyguard instead of a ward," Wolford joked as he and Grizzoli passed her on the way to the mess hall. She jokingly curtsied to them, her ears warm.

Following the rest of the guards inside Judith slipped away and to the library. With Nicholas gone to Kingsland she had the time to read Richard's journal without worry of being caught. Finding the library empty she retrieved the journal from its usual spot and sat in a secluded corner to read. But she couldn't focus on the words that told of Richard's favorite history lesson, her mind going miles away to Kingsland. Nicholas had taken his father, a few guards, and a few servants as company, one of those servants being Bellwether.

The ewe had been less than thrilled. "Why do _I_ have to go?" she had asked Judith. "Why didn't he invite _you_?"

Judith couldn't tell her it was because Shenzi might try something, and if she didn't Judith would. The thought of what destruction that hyena had almost caused still made her see red. But Judith realized the twists of her insides wasn't just anger at the hyena, but jealousy of Bellwether. Judith had wanted to go to Kingsland and despite Nicholas' solid points she was frustrated he took Bellwether instead, Bellwether who always made her dislike known.

The rabbit let out a sigh and a moment later a voice called out: "Judith?" Recognizing Manchas' burr she quickly put the journal back and stood up, fixing the wrinkles in her shirt and trousers.

The jaguar appeared from around a shelf and blinked when he saw her. "What are you doing here?"

She shrugged with false nonchalance, "Killing time."

"Your sigh made it sound like you didn't have a friend in the world."

Judith's head burrowed between her shoulders, embarrassed, "I suppose I just have too much free time when I'm not being the king's shadow."  
Manchas hummed, looking over her thoughtfully, "Would you like to go into town with me? I'm running errands and could use an extra set of paws."

The thought of going past the castle walls nearly made her growl with hunger and she didn't want to hesitate on taking the jaguar up on his offer. But still, "Is that allowed?"

He smiled sneakily at her, "I don't think anyone could argue when we're buying ingredients for medicine."

That was a good enough answer for Judith.

But before she went to the market Nicholas had arrived at Kingsland.

.

Nicholas always had a sense that Leodore's castle was compensating for something. While the large size of the castle wasn't unordinary the decoration was downright unnecessary and garish. Seven fountains in one courtyard, banners made of the finest silk, and statues of several sizes and shapes, one even so tall it nearly touched the ceiling. Since Kingsland was one of the prosperous Regions know Leodore liked to lavish himself with the finest, though Nicholas imagined he could put a little more of that money into helping his citizens. But the fox wasn't here to criticize; he was here to stay on the lion's good side in case Shenzi had to be put down.

But not today, today Nicholas and his father were greeted by Leodore with hardy pats on the back.

King Otterton was already there, smiling in greeting to Nicholas. But Shenzi was already there also, and if she was confused by Nicholas not being feral she didn't show it.

Her smile was wide and fake, "It's so nice to see you again, Nicholas."

His smile was just as faux, "The pleasure's all mine, Shenzi."

He bowed to her as was the etiquette and she replied with a curtsy. But when she lowered her body Nicholas noticed a hyena behind her. She was smaller than Nicholas and looked to be the same age as Judith if not a few years older. She wore a yellow and black dress that was of Grinningvale royalty but she looked like she had an invisible noose around her neck.

Shenzi noticed Nicholas's look, "Ah, yes." She straightened up and pulled the younger hyena forward, "Don't you remember my daughter, Nicholas? This is Jasiri."

"Oh," Nicholas, "Jasiri." He remembered her now; back when he was a kit Shenzi and her late husband would sometimes bring their daughter to royal events, but she had never looked fun to play with and at that age Nicholas had assumed all females were gross. "It's good to see you again."

She nodded to him, still looking jumpy, "Your Majesty."

Leodore suddenly spoke up, "Now that everyone's here how let us enjoy food and drink and dance." He smiled at the three different monarchs, happy but with a tinge of desperation. He wasn't as big of an idiot as Nicholas liked to joke, he knew of the deadly tension between Nicholas and Shenzi and that he might have to one day decide whose side to take in the future.

Maxmilian, staying next to the Foxhollow guards and spoke up, "I think I'll have to take you up on that offer, Leodore. I'm parched." He nodded to his son and made his way to the large, luxuriant table to the left of the room that was covered in all kinds of food and drink, King Otterton followed after him. Shenzi suddenly snatched Jasiri's arm in a grip that looked painful and, with another fake smile, excused herself and dragged her daughter off to a corner of the room.

Nicholas, still standing by Leodore's side, watched the two hyenas whispering furiously to each other, wishing he could read their lips. Shenzi looked dangerously irritated and Jasiri looked like the noose was tightening around her throat.

But then Leodore pulled his attention back, "I see you brought some of your servants, Nicholas."

The fox turned to him, "I like to show off." But there was no point in talking but Leodore wasn't really listening, his focus on a sour-faced Bellwether who was glaring out at the dancing crowd. The lion had always been interested in her for some reason, Nicholas guessed it was because the ewe was not afraid to show her dislike of predators and that fascinated the lion.

Nicholas almost offered to give the servant to Leodore as a joke but feared the lion would actually really want her. And while Nicholas didn't like the sheep he was pretty positive Judith did so… _and_ _I for some reason bring her opinion into my decisions_.

A paw on his shoulder pulled Nicholas out of his thoughts and he turned around to see Jasiri standing before him, she still looked terrified but now she was trying to smile sweetly at him. "Your-Your Majesty," she began, "It would…it would be my greatest pleasure if…" her words trailed off and she looked over her shoulder, Nicholas followed her gaze to see Shenzi a few feet away, glaring at her daughter. The young hyena swallowed and turned back to Nicholas, "Would you dance with me?"

His brows arched and he slowly looked her up and down, wondering if she could be hiding a dart full of night howler on her person. But he could see no place to hide it, and by the way Jasiri wrung her wrists and trembled in place she would miss if she tried to stab him. And maybe he could get some information out of her…

Nicholas took her paw without a word and pulled her to the dance floor, faintly amused by the shell-shocked expression the princess gave him. And Nicholas also noticed the sly and evil look Shenzi gave them before turning to grab a glass of wine. Nicholas's eyes narrowed as he pulled Jasiri into his arms. What was their game?

The music was a soft, romantic melody that Nicholas had heard so many times he had to hold back a yawn. He led Jasiri across the dance floor that was full of other animals dancing, all looking like they were having more fun than the fox and hyena.

After a few moments of silent steps and spins he spoke, "You've grown."

Jasiri blinked, and it took her a few seconds to find a response. "So have you."

He smirked at her, holding her waist to lift her up and spin her around. "I didn't see you at my coronation," he pointed out casually as he placed her back on her feet.

Jasiri swallowed and looked sincerely guilty, something Nicholas hadn't expected from Shenzi's offspring. "I-I am sorry. But my mother was there."

 _Yes and she was such a sigh for sore eyes_. "I think I would've preferred talking to you, you're more approachable." Better to approach a mammal that looked ready to run than a mammal that looked ready to go for your throat.

But Jasiri looked flustered by his comment and glanced away, "That's-that's very kind of you to say…Your Majesty. But my mother needed me to look after our kingdom while she was gone; I'm an only child you know." To be honest Nicholas didn't, he had never tried to look at Shenzi's personal life. And if she left her heir at home most of the time it told Nicholas he shouldn't be worried about her.

"Is she teaching you?" Nicholas asked.

Jasiri blinked, "Teaching me what?"

"Teaching you to be Queen," Nicholas almost felt sorry for her that he had to explain himself. He could imagine Shenzi spending all her days thinking of ways to overthrow him instead of paying attention to the future ruler of Grinningvale.

Jasiri swallowed and looked even more uncomfortable, "I can't say, sir."

Nicholas offered her a sympathetic smile, "I can see you're not having much fun."

Her eyes bulged in fright and she opened her mouth but before she could speak he continued, "Its fine. Don't feel obligated to dance with me just because I'm a king."

"Yes, sir," she breathed but didn't break away from him. Nicholas inwardly sighed and decided to let her be. His mind trying to figure out who this hyena reminded him of…

He blinked when he realized Jasiri reminded him of Judith, or at least, how the rabbit used to be. She was different now, and he imagined if he was dancing with her instead she would be nervous but not frightened. She might even smile, might even laugh so her violet eyes would sparkle. He'd joke with her, maybe even tickle her. Her fur was so soft…

Nicholas suddenly jolted and pushed Jasiri away, startling her. Nicholas's fur was bristling and his breathing was heavy. "A-Apologies," he told the hyena, nodding to her, "If you'll excuse me." He walked past her and toward the table of treats, his eyes on the wine. His nerves felt shot, his heart hurt it was pounding so fast and his mouth was dry. But his mind wouldn't stop; it wouldn't stop thinking of Judith. He tried to think of anything else, his work, his family, vixens, but his mind always turned around to go back to the rabbit, admiring her velvety fur and beautiful eyes. Nicholas couldn't breathe.


	15. Chapter 15

Ch. 15: Not As You Seem

Even though Manchas had Judith carry all the grocery bags (herbs were heavier than she had assumed), the rabbit couldn't help but enjoy the rare freedom. She breathed in the scent of the bakery, of the smoke of cooking fire, and nearby gardens. She listened to children laughing and minstrels singing and the chatter of the market. Despite the crowd around her she felt free.

Manchas was standing before a stall that was selling fresh fruits, examining an apple with a critical eye.

"What ailments can apples cure?" Judith asked him.

"Nothing," Manchas replied. "I just promised my assistant I'd pick him up an apple."  
Judith blinked, "I wasn't aware you had an assistant. Why didn't you bring him with you instead?"

"Because every time we both leave the castle we return to find it in chaos splinters in paws, colds, bleeding cuts, burns, it's like living in a castle full of infants."

Judith chuckled at his words, her eyes pulling away to slowly rove over the market place before eventually moving off to the hills far beyond the town. The trail that led over those hills also led to Kingsland. Judith wondered when Nicholas would return. She knew it took a few days to get to the other Region but a few days had already passed. He could be back today. And it annoyed her how that made her happy.

Yes, their relationship was no longer as tense and hostile as before but that didn't mean she liked him.

But then she heard a voice, a voice that made her heart break but brought a smile to her face. Judith whirled around to see a familiar shape running across the marketplace to her.

Judith dropped the bags of supplies and opened her arms, " _Rose_!"

Her sister nearly tackled Judith to the ground, wrapping her arms around her little sister and crying into her shoulder. Judith returned the embrace and let out a broken yet happy sob, "Rose!"

The older rabbit pulled back and held Judith's face in her paws, looking her over, "Oh, _Judith_! I didn't think I'd ever see you again!"

Judith smiled, tears streaming down her cheeks, "Me either."

"Are you okay?" Rose asked with worry. "How are you?"

"I-I'm fine," she replied, taking Rose's paws and holding them in her own. "Life in the castle has actually…it actually hasn't been that bad." Judith's ears fell and it was her turn to look at her sister, "What about you? Is everyone okay?"

"We miss you," Rose breathed.

Judith nodded, "I miss you too. Is-is Gideon Grey still bothering our family?"

Rose blinked, confused. "Why would he do that?"

Judith's brow furrowed and she wondered if her sister had hit her head. "Because he's _Gideon Grey_ , it's what he does."

"Judith, Gideon Grey isn't our landowner anymore. King Nicholas sent a mammal to Bunnyburrow to discharge him."

Judith's jaw dropped. Nicholas had told her he would help her family but she had never truly believed him. "How-how much is the rent now?"

"The mammal the king sent named father the new landowner, we don't have rent anymore. And we get to keep much more of our crops than originally, king's orders." Judith was ready to cry, Nicholas had more than kept his promise.

Rose was now looking at her with a newfound interest, "What kind of influence did you make on the fox?"

"What do you mean?"

"I don't think the king knew Bunnyburrow existed before he met you," Rose pointed out.

"I'm sure he did!" Judith defended, "Gideon Grey was just good at hiding his injustice."

But Rose was still insisting Judith had something to do with the sudden good fortune and the more she talked the more flustered Judith got. She made it sound like she was ruling Foxhollow alongside Nicholas.

Manchas suddenly stood before the two, smiling kindly at Rose before looking to Judith. "It's time to go, dearie. I'm sure someone's tripped and is crying for me by now."

Judith looked to her sister, expression torn. But Rose was smiling at her with understanding, "No, it's okay. I don't know what you're doing up in that castle Judith but it's making a difference. I can see you're well, and you now know we're fine."

"Maybe-maybe I can see you again," Judith offered. "But please give the rest of our family my love." The two sisters kissed each other in farewell and Judith released her sister's paws to follow Manchas back to the castle.

She couldn't really tell what she was feeling. There was heartache for having to leave her sister, relief her family was fine…and…she was excited to see Nicholas again, if only to tell him thank you.

.

Manchas was right. When they returned to the castle Del Gato had twisted his ankle, trying to wrestle with Fangmeyer. Judith, thinking it would be useful, shadowed the jaguar as he bandaged the lion's ankle.

After helping Del Gato to his room she walked to the library to get some reading done, since there were other mammals in the library, one of them being Amelia, Judith decided to find a random book to read. She chose one about a thrilling romance, hiding away in a corner and trying not to draw attention.

When she had finished the story-it had been about two wolves from different tribes who had ended up bringing their clans together-the library was dark with evening and the library was empty. Judith returned the book to its shelf and walked out into the hallway, her arms swinging by her side.

Bogo tended to turn in early and the rest of the guards would either be on duty or relaxing so she had no one to spar with. Clawhauser would be busy making dinner so she couldn't go and have a chat. Amelia she could consider a friend but the vixen would probably realize Judith missed her son and that would just be embarrassing.

So she decided a walk in the gardens would do until she got tired.

The full moon cast a silvery light over the flowers and hedges, crickets singing their song into the night, fireflies dotting the sky and fluttering past her. As she walked Judith was quiet and peaceful and on her own, until she found herself at the pond to see someone was already in the garden.

The pond was surrounded by a stone ring, the water decorated with lily pads and cattails. And sitting on that stone, feet in the moonlit water, was Nicholas. His ear flicked and he slowly turned his head to see her. He didn't look that surprised by her presence.

But Judith was. "When did you get back?"

"A few hours ago," he replied. "Surprised no one told you."

Judith didn't wait to be invited; she sat on her knees next to the king and looked at him with intense interest and curiosity, "How did it go? Did Shenzi say anything?"

"She didn't say anything about the night howlers if that's what you mean." Nicholas released a tired sigh and placed his paws on his knees. "No, now she has a new plan for taking over my Region. She wants me to marry her daughter."

Judith's mouth fell and she looked at him with utter disbelief, " _What_?"

"She's got this nervous little daughter named Jasiri, see. She's a few years older than you. She asked to dance with me and I knew there was something weird going on but all I got from Jasiri is she's a nervous wreck who is woefully unprepared for the life of a monarch. But then when I was enjoying some wine Shenzi came over and started a conversation about her daughter, which eventually led to her bluntly saying her daughter needs a king and I'm the perfect candidate."

Judith's eyes were wide, "What did you say?"

"You mean after I spewed my wine over an innocent guest? Nothing, Leodore called me over to have a chat and I avoided Shenzi for the rest of the night while drinking lots and lots of wine." But the glaze in his eyes he was still under the drink's affect, if just a little.

Judith looked at her reflection in the water, "What are you going to do?"

Nicholas looked at her through the water, "I don't know yet…"

They dwindled into silence for a few moments before he turned his head back to her, "How was everything while I was away?"

Judith, remembered what she had found out just that day, turned to him and smiled, the fox slightly startled by the sudden joyful expression. "Thank you."

He blinked, "For what?"

"I went with Manchas to the market today," she explained, hoping that wouldn't upset him. "I was helping him buy herbs when I ran into my sister. She told me what you did, you discharged Gideon Grey so he couldn't make my family suffer anymore." Her smile was still in place but she was looking at him like he was the most interesting and complex puzzle, "Every time I think I know you something happens and I see you in a new light."

He snorted, "Yes, I'm such an odd creature for keeping my promises. But I could say the same for you."  
Judith's brow furrowed, "What do you mean?"

"When I first met you, you were terrified; you couldn't stop shaking and didn't know what to do with yourself. Then you were annoying, and _then_ you saved my life not once but _twice_. And _then_ you found out Shenzi's evil plan and _now_ you've impressed my Captain of the Guard to the point he's taken his own time to train you. You are a deep well, Carrots. And it utterly _frustrates_ me."

Judith honestly couldn't tell if his words were meant to be a compliment or not, but he definitely looked annoyed with her all of a sudden. So she pouted, "That's not my fault. You're confused by what I'm capable of because I'm a rabbit."

Nicholas's arched a brow, "Oh?"

Judith nodded, "Yes, because you were raised to be a king and as a king you see prey as all royalty see them. To you prey are just simple tools to help you run your Region, they are painted as nothing else. True, prey are allowed to be things like guards but that's the closest form of authority they are given, and still prey are usually seen as servants and farmers. But because I'm your ward I was able to see my potential, I'm allowed to do things most prey are not allowed to do, even my sister said I was becoming an influence on this castle. Some of the guards even said I could become your bodyguard, and just today I learned how to help a mammal with a twisted ankle. I plan on using my potential and talent to the fullest and I'd like to hope that one day other prey are given the same opportunities."

When Judith took a breath Nicholas was looking at her as if _she_ was the puzzle, a puzzle he had never seen before and he wondered if he should be anywhere near it. Judith's ears fell and her shoulders drooped, "I'm sorry," she apologized, realizing that might not have been the nicest thing to say to a king. "My-uh, my mouth has run away with me." The last time she did that she had been a small child…

But Nicholas's words caught her off guard, "On the contrary." His smile was, dare she say, affectionate. And his eyes…it glittered with something Judith had never seen before. "It's your mouth that has me utterly hypnotized."

The next moment Judith felt she was watching it from outside her body, watching in silent and shock as Nicholas lifted his paw and gentle held the side of her jaw. She continued watch as Nicholas, a king, a predator, a fox, leaned down and pressed his lips against her own.


	16. Chapter 16

**Ch. 16: Insecurity**

Judith had gone into shock when the fox's lips touched hers, it was a simple press of the lips but her fur still stood on end.

A few seconds that felt like an eternity and Nicholas pulled away, and Judith didn't understand how his expression was so causal when her world was imploding.

The fox let out a yawn that startled her. "I'm tired," he stated. "I think I'll go to bed early." He stood up and turned on his heel without so much as a glance at her. "Goodnight, Carrots."

He was out of sight when Judith found her voice. "What?" She grabbed her ears, "WHAT?"

Not sure what to do Judith slipped into the pond to cool her thoughts. Holding her breath under the water and hoping the cold liquid would wash away the burning of her mouth. She had no idea what to think…was that even legal? The only acceptable time a king kissed someone below his station was when-when the lower mammal was his mistress. Judith gasped then remembered she was under water, swimming through air bubbles she spluttered to the surface, coughing.

"I-I'm not his mistress," she told the night. "I never agreed to it-and he didn't say _anything_! He was just teasing me!"

Still, Judith had no intention of going back into the castle or Nicholas' bed chamber. She needed time alone to calm down and figure out what she was going to do.

As she walked through the gardens to the training grounds her eyes were on her feet and her head was whirling. Odds were this really was a joke, now that she really thought about it Nicholas would do something like that. Still she didn't know how she could go on pretending like everything was normal, like the kiss had never happened. But…what if that wasn't the case? What if he had been serious and _did_ want her as a mistress? What would Judith do? She supposed she could run away, start a new life in the islands of Riverway or in the mountains of Kingsland. But that felt like the coward's way out.

But at the same time she _couldn't_ be his mistress!

She planned to one day, somehow, leave. And when she did she wanted to fall in love…maybe have a litter or two. But no buck would have her if she wasn't a maiden…

Grass gave way to sand and the training ground stood before Judith. She decided whacking a straw animal with a stick was a good way to ease her nerves.

.

Nicholas was mature enough to admit that _maybe_ his mother had had a point at his coronation. His lack of female companionship had him kissing Judith and his insides were twisted painfully throughout his walk down the castle's hallways. Luckily no mammal that passed him noticed. And when he spotted Finnick, he was always loitering around; he dragged him to a deserted hallway to confess to his friend.

And the fennec laughed.

"It's not my fault though," Nicholas assured himself over the laughter. "I'm a grown mammal who spends far too much time with a rabbit instead of a vixen. I mean think about it, Carrots still follows me around like a shadow and eats dinner with us, _we share_ _a bed_! And- _and_ -I was still under the influence of alcohol, that's all. Any mammal in my place would've done the same and STOP LAUGHING AND HELP ME!"

Finnick calmed down and wiped away a tear, still grinning. "Help you with what?"

"My dilemma!" Nicholas tried to keep his voice calm but his bristling fur betrayed him. Finnick's thick brows furrowed, "What? You don't want that rabbit as your mistress?"

Nicholas' eyes narrowed and his teeth flashed, "No. I don't."

She was his ward and a _rabbit_! Besides the Foxhollow royalty weren't ones to keep consorts, Nicholas didn't need more than one lover. But he still needed a distraction. As if reading his mind Finnick spoke, "I know a nice tavern in town, full of vixens, if you need to relieve that tension that bunny caused. We can go tomorrow after your kingly duties are done."

"That's exactly what I need."


End file.
